MC Boarding School: Part V
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: When Gilbert, Vincent, Oz, Alice, Break, Elliot and Leo all get stuck in a strange country alone after being thrown out of the Abyss, they're forced to seek refuge with whoever they can. Who do they end up staying with? None other than Sami, Jess, V, KT, James, ET and now Lela! With no way of contacting Sharon, they're forced into the group's usual shenanigans. Contains drugs/sex
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/Ns: MC IS BACK FOR ONE FINAL RUN! YES! This is the last part. I started about a year ago I think, and its amazing that its got so far. So anyway, in this, we're all finally 16 (some 17), and we leave the school! I know the Pandora Hearts characters are only at the beginning, but trust me they'll meet up with the MC squad next chapter. The next chapter will be on the 2nd may, because that's the writer's birthday haha. Just so you know, this takes place after the anime finishes, and in the manga (SPOILERS) after Elliot makes the contract, Leo learns of Glen, and Break is partially blind. More explanations to come, and the usual MC stuff. Finally, for those who don't know, MC Boarding School is a recurring series on my account, so check it out if you want to know more; I recommend at least reading the A/Ns on Part IV.**_

 _ **Please review! I know this fanfiction is me and my friends and primarily them, but I love reviews and knowing what everyone thinks so far. Can you guess the pairings yet?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"So, let me get this straight," Gilbert started, "We don't know where we are, Eques is injured so we can't contact Sharon, we've almost run out of food and cigarettes, it's late at night, we don't know where we're going, Break is unable to walk without collapsing, and Elliot and Leo have been separated from the Nightray residence, who also don't know where they've disappeared too."

"Well, yeh… but," Oz countered, his smile beaming like usual, "Look at the bright side! We get to see a new country!"

"That would be great if we actually knew what this new country actually _was_ ," Gilbert deadpanned.

"Don't be so down, Gil," Vincent sighed, clinging to his brother's arm, "Just be happy that you're with me!"

"Can't you contact Echo or something?"

"No. She's a nuisance, so I don't bring her if I don't need her," Vincent replied, his tone harbouring an unusually hostile edge; one generally not used when he addressed his beloved older brother, "Besides… _she,_ Echo, is off on other business."

"That's not a nice way to talk about the person who does everything for you~" Break chuckled idly, hanging loosely from Gilbert's shoulders.

"I'm sure Sharon talks about you like that behind your back…" Gilbert muttered under his breath.

"How's Leo doing?" Oz asked after a short pause in an attempt to lessen the tension.

Elliot frowned, glaring at the other. Leo was currently slumped over his shoulders, having fainted from unknown causes only a few minutes after they successfully escaped the Abyss. "Nice of you to ask, thank you," he said bitterly, "He's still passed out."

"Oh. I forgot about that one…" the raven murmured, letting out an exhausted breath as he turned to Break, stopping in his tracks, "You're really getting heavy now. Do you think you can walk from here?"

"Probably not~" Break teased, his grip on Gilbert's shoulders tightening.

"Can you just keep your hands off my precious Gil?" Vincent demanded, eying Break up and down disgustedly.

Break's face dropped immediately, his red eye narrowing distrustfully at the other. Often, it took a lot to anger him; however having the obnoxious and narcissistic blonde in his presence quickly turned him into a truly irascible person. "I'm sorry to be touching Gil like this, but I don't recall _actually_ agreeing to take _orders_ from a sewer rat."

Vincent gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, only calming down after receiving a reassuring and vaguely sympathetic glance from Gil.

"I'm hungry," Alice announced abruptly, pouting sulkily and repeatedly tapping Oz on the arm.

"It's ok," Oz smiled down at her, "I'm sure we'll find somewhere to stay soon."

….

"Hey! V! Get back here!"

Sami sighed, face palming and shaking her head tragically as V ran off towards the sweets shop.

"Hold this for me," she requested hastily, shoving her rucksack into KT's arms and pushing her suitcase straight at Jess, who simply glanced up from her phone for a moment absentmindedly before turning her gaze back to her fanfic.

"It's my birthday!" V shouted eagerly, diving at the shelves and grabbing the pack of rare sweets, "YESSS!"

"Come on, V," Sami grabbed her wrist, whisking her back to baggage drop area and throwing her back into the queue with the rest as they neared the front, frowning at KT once she noticed her bag on the floor.

"I was eating my doughnut," KT defended, scrunching the empty bag up and digging it into her pocket.

"Of course you were…"

"Next."

"Go, V," Sami ordered, pushing the other forward. V glanced over her shoulder for a moment, before placing the passport casually onto the desk.

"It's my birthday today," V announced, completely irrelevantly.

"How old will you be?"

"I don't know."

"Surely you can work it out?" the airport security officer asked, flipping through her passport and scanning her boarding pass, "If you were born on the 23rd April 2001, how old does that make you in 2017?"

"I don't know," V shrugged.

"Um… alright," he responded, dragging out his words, "Please load your bag onto the conveyer belt."

V did as she was told, dropping it roughly onto the belt and staring idly at the ceiling.

As the officer continued scanning her passport, a few raised voices from the check in point a few people away stole his attention, and he sat up to get a better look at the noise.

"I'm sorry, E-"

"Don't say my real name!" ET interjected, slamming his hands down onto the desk, "They don't know! Well, Sami does… but that's confidential!"

The officer exhaled heavily, "Sorry, sir, but this guitar is to be counted as over-sized luggage. Unless you pay the extra fee, you can't take it."

ET frowned, glaring up at the officer. He paused, turning around to Sami, who'd just finished checking her bag in. As well as her, Jess also followed, her hand attached to the back of Sami's jacket and using her as a guidance system which would allow her to walk and read at the same time.

"Sami, pay the fee," ET demanded, folding his arms over stubbornly.

"Do you really _need_ to bring your guitar with you?"

"Yes, I do," ET answered Sami, "Now come on. I need the money."

Cursing under her breath, Sami dug a hand into her pocket reluctantly, handing ET the debit card and whispering the pin in his ear.

"We'll be waiting over here," Sami groaned, dragging Jess along and over to where KT and V were already waiting.

Just as ET returned to the 4 girls, Sami perked up, counting each of them and scanning the room worriedly.

"What…?" ET questioned, paranoid by Sami's meticulous searching of the surrounding area.

"Shit… this isn't good…" Sami muttered, dropping her head and drawing in a deep breath, "We've lost James."

….

"I don't see what I did wrong."

The security guards shook their heads at each other, glancing down at the teen sitting beneath them, across the table. His posture was relatively formal; his expression practically unreadable.

"You seriously don't understand how what you asked was suspicious?"

"No."

Right before they could continue the interrogation, Sami and ET burst into the room, leaving KT, Jess and V outside as they pulled out the boarding passes.

"Sorry about this," Sami panted, handing them the files. Hesitantly, he switched the voice recorder off, reading through them in detail. "I'm Sami, the person leading our group on the 2105 flight to Salzburg."

" _SZG_ ," James corrected her, putting emphasis on each individual letter, "For fucks sake, we're in an airport. Use the correct terminology, you dinlo."

"James," ET warned, glaring at the other, "Just shut up now if you even want to get on the plane."

"You can hardly talk…" Sami muttered discreetly, "Alright James. What did you do?"

"All I did was ask if they'd made sure there were no terrorists on the flight," James answered defensively, "I've never travelled with Austrian Airlines before, so I was just checking. Plus, I don't usually fly at night, because it's a stupid time to fly. It's when all the poor people go."

Sami and ET both shook their heads at each other. Unnoticeably, Sami pulled one of the airport security officers aside, leaning up and whispering into his ear, "I think you should dismiss him. He's one of those… special-"

"I heard that!" James interjected, "I'm not a spastic. You, on the other hand, are."

"James, you're really not helping the situation," Sami mentioned, turning back to the officer and negotiating a little more.

"Alright," he sighed, giving in reluctantly and signalling for the other officer to remove James from the handcuff restraints, "We'll just do a few checks first. You'll make you flight no problem."

…..

"Hah… I'm sorry we're late…" Sami panted, ET and James running behind her as they finally reached the flight, "We got kept behind by… _him_."

James rolled his eyes, handing the seemingly pissed off air stewardess the boarding pass and snatching it back before she could guide him to his seat.

With an exhausted, fed up sigh, Sami finally made it to their seats, placing her bag into the overhead locker as James claimed the window seat, KT, Jess and V all glancing across curiously.

"You're late," KT stated obviously, pulling out another doughnut.

"Yeh no shit," ET commented. He plugged in his headphones, taking the seat in the middle besides James.

"We got kept behind for a full body X-ray," Sami informed irritably, dropping into the seat on the end, "James made an inappropriate remark at the bag drop, so they scanned us to make sure we weren't terrorists."

"Good thing they didn't scan me and V," Jess smirked, shooting a devious sidelong glance to Sami.

"Did you actually…" Sami grinned, lowering her voice, "Nice. I can already tell this is going to go _really_ well."

"Are you sure she's actually going to let us stay?" ET questioned.

"She won't have a choice," Sami countered, "We've already decided that's what's going to happen. And trust me, if I say it's happening, then it's sure as hell _going_ to happen."

…

Lela sighed contently, running a hand through her long, wavy brown hair as she poured herself a cup of tea, switching on her record player and filling the room with the soft echoes of classical music. The moon outside shone brightly, the light elicited from it being enough to illuminate the room. A cold breeze ripped through the night, but Lela didn't deem it cold enough to shut her main bedroom window.

Casually, she strolled down the corridor, gold pillars and antique paintings decorating the walls. The carpet was the colour of blood, but the soft velvety texture removed any lingering eeriness.

"Brauch ich hier ein riesiges Bild von einem Kaninchen…?" Lela considered, chuckling to herself, "Natürlich brauch Ich ein Selbstporträt… Sag mal… NICHT EXISTBAHRER GESPENST DIESES HAUSES! WAS DENKST DU DEN?!"

The hallways were wide and seemingly endless, but Lela eventually did reach the bathroom. A few minutes later, she wandered out again, exploring the house with the steaming tea in her hands before finally making her way back to the bedroom. As she climbed into bed, she briefly looked across at the time, the clock reading _03:06_. For Lela, however, staying up until this hour was to be expected.

Placing her tea on the bedside table, she finally lay down under the covers; her eyelids drifting shut over her black pupils.

A few minutes later, she heard a shuffle coming from underneath the bed. Scratching her head quizzically, Lela sat up, leaning over the bed to investigate the source of the noise.

And then she spotted _it._

"Hello, Lela!"

"SAMI?! Was zum Teufel machst du unter meinem Bett?!" Lela screamed, tumbling onto the floor and narrowly missing her friend, who instead of helping her just casually stood up. "Es ist drei Uhr MORGENS, VERDAMMIT NOCHMAL! Und wir sind in Österreich!"

"Um… Lela…" Sami interrupted, staring questioningly at the other, "Wrong language…"

Lela contemplated for a moment, blinking a few times before switching her language. "Oh… sorry… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Calm down, jeez," Sami ushered, flopping onto her bed casually, "We thought we'd pay you a visit in your new home."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lela yelled, at which Sami waved her hand in a motion which implied she needed to seriously lower the volume of her voice, "Oh… sorry… come to the lounge with me then. As long as it's you, my _dick_ tator, haha… get it? Ahaha… anyway, as long as it's you, I guess it's fine…"

Once Lela had turned her back, Sami smirked deviously, following the brunette out into the hallway.

The second the turned the corner, however, Lela froze.

In the middle of the hall was Jess, sitting cross legged on the carpet; absorbed her in phone and oblivious to the world around her.

"JESS?!" Lela shouted, both Sami and Jess looking up and clutching their ears painfully, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Sami's idea," Jess shrugged casually, resuming her reading a few seconds later.

"Are you kidding me…?"

"You've already asked that…" Sami muttered, patting her on the shoulder sarcastically, "Come on, let's just go downstairs."

Lela frowned, reluctantly following Sami and Jess down to the foyer. Once they reached downstairs, Lela couldn't help but face palm, immediately spotting the other 4 members of the group.

"Did you seriously have to bring _everyone_?" Lela deadpanned, scanning the room.

In the mini bar linked to the kitchen, V was currently stretched out on the counter with a jar of strawberry jam held in her left hand, the right hand scooping it out messily. Behind her, KT was devouring several of the desserts which she'd been saving for herself.

Across from them in the corner of the room, ET had taken out his guitar, and had turned up the volume of the amp up to the max as he played note-for-note the entirety of 'Back in Black'. Finally, by the TV, James fiddling around with the signal wires, and presumably was trying to connect to a TV network where the news _wasn't_ in Austrian German.

"Are you actually serious?" Lela asked, glaring bitterly at Sami.

"Well we're not joking," Jess muttered, eagerly making her way over to the kitchen and pulling out some booze.

"Wait, that alcohol is expensive!" Lela called after her, "You know what… never mind."

"Come on, don't be mopey!" Sami encouraged, dragging her over to the kitchen and pulling out a birthday cake with the letter 'V' painted in rainbow icing on the top from her suitcase, "It's V's birthday!"

"Hey!" ET interjected from the opposite side of the room, slamming his guitar down, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOO!"

"Yeh yeh no one cares," Sami dismissed, lighting the candles, "Come on James! Get over here!"

"No," James refused bluntly, "I want to watch the news!"

"Alright… never mind," Sami gave up, pouring the glasses of champagne, "Happy Birthday V!"

"And me!" ET whined.

"Fine…" Sami rolled her eyes, "Happy Birthday to V _and_ ET… and cheers to freedom!"

 ** _(Translations:_**

 ** _Brauch ich hier ein riesiges Bild von einem Kaninchen…? – "Do I need a massive picture of a giant bunny here…?"_**

 ** _Natürlich brauch Ich ein Selbstporträt… Sag mal… NICHT EXISTBAHRER GESPENST DIESES HAUSES! WAS DENKST DU DEN?! – Obviously I need a self-portrait… say now… NON-EXISTENT GHOST OF THIS HOUSE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" (Asked as if they were her friend)_**

 ** _SAMI?! Was zum Teufel machst du unter meinem Bett?! – "SAMI?! What the devil are you doing under my bed?!" ('Devil' being basically 'What the hell?')_**

 ** _Es ist drei Uhr MORGENS, VERDAMMIT NOCHMAL! Und wir sind in Österreich! – "It's 3 o'clock in the MORNING, FOR FUCKS SAKE! And we're in Austria!" ('For fucks sake' basically means 'dammit' here))_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/Ns: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE! Yes, it's my birthday. Yes, Sami is the writer. Just to clarify, future chapters may not be this long, but this was to make up for the 9 day gap. Although, I still have to finish my crossover, so updates might take a while. This may be OOC but its MC Boarding School so who cares? Oh, and I know I say this on every MC, but I just need to clarify that this is NOT accurate to me and my friends (we're actually only 14/15). This fanfic takes place where Pandora Hearts is in Switzerland which it technically could've been, and there are references to one of the many conspiracies of what Vincent did on his all-nighters.**_

 _ **Please review! I know I write this primarily for my friends and it's been nearly a year since I started, but hey, if anyone else is out there reading then please tell me!**_

 _ **Content warnings: drug use, sexual hints**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Guys! Can you please do something productive for once?!"

Lela sighed, scanning the living room. On the sofa, James and V were both stretched out, James watching the news intently as V played games on her phone, completely ignoring the world around her. Across from them, ET was perched in the corner of the room, sitting on his amp and once again playing his new guitar (which had blown a hole in Lela's seemingly endless bank account) at full volume.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jess and Sami were experimenting with cocktails, doing something which appeared to be some sort of competition; Lela wasn't entirely sure. KT was watching them from the counter, gradually making her way through the mountainous heap of desserts, which just so happened to be another one of the many things which had eaten into Lela's savings.

"We're enjoying freedom," KT replied nonchalantly, stuffing a doughnut into her mouth a second later.

" _This_ is your way of freedom?!" Lela yelled, turning to glare at Sami and Jess, "What are you two even doing?!"

Sami glanced up for a moment, dragging her fingers over the sheet of instructions and cracking open a new bottle of liquor. "We're trying to see who can design the best cocktail and then think of the best name. I'm aiming for something rainbow coloured, but I have no idea what Jess is doing."

"Neither do I," Jess added, searching through Lela's cabinet of drinks, "I'm just improvising."

"Right… well, can you like, _not_ keep taking all my stuff?" Lela requested.

Simultaneously, Jess and Sami shook their heads, before resuming their previous activities.

"Right… okay then…" Lela murmured, "Ooh! Sami, it's your birthday today, right?"

"Oh, yeh! It is," Sami confirmed, "Hey, guys, let's go get pissed tonight!"

"NOOO!" Lela whined, flailing her arms around randomly in some sort of protest, "You're spent the past week coming back wasted! It's annoying!"

"Not a week. 9 days," James corrected, "You spastic."

"Hey, you know what… fight me."

"I suppose it's no surprise you're retarded," James commented, completely ignoring Lela's pathetic attempt to seem threatening, "You are Ge-"

"James…" Sami warned, raising her finger up to him, "Don't say it."

Pouting, James shrank back into the sofa.

"So, as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Lela continued, "It's been 9 days and NONE OF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING!"

"Oh well!" ET screamed from across the room, barely able to hear himself over the amp's ridiculous volume, "We can do what we want!"

"Yeh, well not in my house!" Lela retorted, face palming exhaustedly before taking a seat at the kitchen counter, and pulling out a drink.

With the exception of the guitar being blasted through the amp and the low hum of the TV playing the news, the group fell into silence, everyone carrying on with their pointless lives.

A few minutes later, however, there was a polite knock at the door, and all 7 heads whipped around to see who it was.

"Who the hell is that?" V asked to no one, "It's like… 8 o'clock or something."

"Someone else get it," ET ordered, putting his guitar away and returning to one of the sofas.

"Lela, get it," Sami instructed firmly.

In response, Lela put on her best pout. "But… why me?"

"It's your house," Sami deadpanned, "Hurry up."

"Fine," Lela agreed reluctantly, standing up and wandering across the middle of the room, proceeding to the door. Without hesitation, she swung it open, eyes trailing over each person.

All of them were dressed in what looked like once fancy and upper class clothes – most likely aristocrats – which had been worn out and destroyed, fabric hanging loose and stained from multiple unknown causes.

At the front of the group was a shorter blonde boy, with ruffled hair and plaid shorts. His clothes were rather mismatched, but the friendly smile and bright green eyes made him seem just a bit more approachable. Despite all, however, he didn't look like he could be much older than 15.

Standing next to him and leaning on his shoulder was the only girl of the group, with a short black skirt and long brown hair. She, on the other hand, didn't seem to have put any effort into looking friendly, a devilish smirk painted across her face as if it were her way of greeting someone.

Behind those two, there were 3 more guys, all of them looking around the age of 20. The first one – and the tallest – had extremely messy black hair, his entire wardrobe following the same colour scheme; black. Out of all of them, he looked the most fed up and exhausted.

One of the things which seemed to be irritating him the most was the other blonde attached to his arm, far too close for comfort. Long, wavy blonde hair fell messily from his head, the fringe failing to cover his mismatched gold and red eyes. His appearance was fairly innocent looking, but his gaze seemed to give off some sort of aura which suggested that he was anything _but_ innocent; however another reason for this may have been the pair of scissors poking out of his waist pocket.

On the other side of the black haired man was the other older member, leaning weakly on what looked like a walking stick at first glance, but also seemed to have some sort of sheath after closer inspection. His hair was white and tied back loosely, two loose clips dangling freely from the odd strands. Compared to the rest, he was the only one whose attire didn't immediately scream 'spoilt snob', with an entire section of his hair cut off to conceal his left eye.

Finally, on the end and detached from the rest of the group, there were two other guys, both coming across as about 16 despite the shaggy-haired brunette being significantly smaller than the other, who had short, dusty blonde hair. The shorter one was also much skinner, clinging weakly to the blonde. They both wore exactly the same clothes, with a large pair of glasses covering a majority of the smaller one's face.

"Um, hi…" the blonde kid at the front started, turning his head away and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Er, hehe… this is gonna sound a bit weird, but we got lost over a week or so ago, and we don't really know where we are… we were really hoping you could help us? We'd really appreciate it."

Lela blinked a few times at them, before replying, "Hey, does this place look like a ref-"

"Of course we'll help!" Sami interrupted from behind her, Jess following hastily as they hurried over to the door. Both girls got a quick eyeful of the guys, nodding eagerly at each other. Discreetly, she nudged Lela on the shoulder. "Come in!"

"Do you need anything?" Jess offered, shooting a sidelong smirk to Sami as she led them inside.

"Hey, no no no no NO!" Lela objected loudly like usual, slamming the door shut and prancing into the centre of the room, "This is my home, and I'm not just letting some random group in here who we know nothing about!"

"Lela, shut up," Sami whispered bitterly through gritted teeth, leading them through into the dining room with Jess.

"Alright, they have one night," Lela comprised, folding her arms over and pouting, "But ONE NIGHT ONLY!"

"Yeh yeh, we get it," Jess sighed, holding her eardrums, "There's no need to shout."

"Um… sorry for being a burden…" the blonde intervened, "We didn't really know what to do."

"It's fine, we'll save the formalities for later," Sami reassured, gesturing to the door in the corner of the room, "That's the bathroom. We'll talk about this when you've cleaned up, okay?"

…..

About an hour had passed since the mysterious group had arrived, and Lela had done nothing but complain since then. Fortunately, since they'd been left in the bathroom, the new arrivals couldn't hear any of her incessant whining.

"Seriously, Sami," Lela started again, following the other into the lounge where KT, V, James and ET were all situated, "I know what you guys are like! A group of hot guys come within 100 metres of you and _suddenly_ everything turns into an orgy!"

"Why else do you think we invited them in?" Jess replied, pouring a drink and sitting on the sofa beside V.

"… good point actually," Lela admitted, "Alright, I can accept one night."

"Please reconsider it," Sami asked, more like a threat than a request.

"Fine, _mother,_ " Lela compromised reluctantly, "But we still know next to nothing about them."

"It's fine, they've been about an hour, so they'll be back soon," Sami explained, reading the time off the wall, "What do you guys think?"

"I object," James stated simply.

"Seconded," ET added.

"No one cares what you think," Sami retorted, "V? KT?"

"As long as you don't force me into any of your kinky shit, then I'm fine with it," KT responded nonchalantly.

"I don't care," V shrugged.

"Good. Looks like you have no choice, Lela," Sami taunted, "So, how do we decide who gets who?"

"Spin the bottle!" V chanted.

"Yes!" Jess agreed eagerly, "Sami?"

"It's the most standard way," Sami mentioned, "Not sure they'll agree to it."

"Use the pills in my suitcase," James recommended, his eyes fixed on his phone screen as he spoke.

"Yes!"

"NOO!" Lela objected, "No dr-"

Once again, Lela was interrupted. But this time, it was by the door opening, the same blonde guy from earlier taking a tentative step into the room.

"Hi…" he greeted casually, poking his head around the door, "Um, we're done now, so…"

"We'll come in there," Sami continued for him, "Come on guys."

"Why do I have to?" ET frowned.

"Because I said so."

"… oh."

Slowly, the group shuffled into the dining room, taking a seat along the opposite side to where the guests were at the vast table.

"Okay," Lela begun, placing her hands on the desk in front of her and feigning a serious posture, "I think you should begin by telling us who the fuck you are."

"Oh, my name is Oz…" the younger blonde introduced, gesturing to the girl beside him, "And this is Alice."

"I'm hungry," Alice announced irrelevantly, "Oz, give me food."

"Shut up, stupid rabbit," the black haired guy muttered under his breath, "I'm Gilbert. You can, er, call me Gil."

"Hey hey _hey_ ," Lela interjected, "I didn't say anything."

"I was talking to her," Gil pointed across the table to Alice.

"I'm the only stupid rabbit here!" Lela shouted, defensively.

"Lela, just…" Sami patted her shoulder comfortingly, shaking her head, "Just… stop talking."

"I'm Vincent," the elder blonde introduced abruptly, clearly bored of this already, as he ran his fingers through his still slightly damp hair, "And if any of you lay a hand on my beloved brother Gil, I'll kill you."

"You're brothers?" Jess raised an eyebrow, her gaze switching between Gil and Vincent, the two nodding in response, "Haha, perfect."

"No need to get so protective over him, fufu~" the scruffier one chuckled, glaring sneakily at Vincent next to him before planting a fake smile back on his face, "My name is Break."

"'Break'?" James cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, screwing his face up, "That's not a real name, you spastic."

"You have no reason to know my real name," Break countered, dropping his head sulkily; his voice muffled by the table, "You're more annoying than the sewer rat…"

"Break, stop it," Gilbert warned.

"Let's just keep this going," the other younger blonde on the end grunted, shoving the brunette away from his shoulder and waking him up, "I'm Elliot. Elliot Nightray. And this is Leo, my valet."

"Oh, so in what ways does he serve you?" Jess teased.

"Hey!" Elliot yelled, completely unaware to his reddening face, "I-It's not like that!"

"Sure…"

"Alright, so now we know who the fuck you," Lela continued, "I want to know why you're here, and where you've come from."

"We all, well, most of us work for an organisation in Switzerland, but something went wrong with out last… _outing,_ and we've ended up here. It wasn't until we reached a town a couple of days ago that we knew we were in Austria. We still don't really know where we are."

"You're in Fucking," Sami informed them, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

The group blinked in confusion, Break bursting out into a fit of laughter a few seconds later.

"Ahah… haah… that's hilarious~" he chuckled.

"Don't be so immature," Vincent scolded, scowling harshly at the other, "We had a small amount of money, but that got spent fairly quickly."

"We can't get back, either," Oz added regretfully, "We don't know how long it'll be until Pandora or the Nightrays get in contact with us again."

"Looks like you're staying here for the time being them, am I right?" Sami grinned, "We only have 2 spare rooms though, so… some of us are going to have to share."

"Thank you so much," Oz replied.

"I'm not sharing," Alice declared.

"Neither am I," ET seconded, "Bye."

Abruptly, ET stood up and left, James following him silently a few seconds later.

"I know what you guys are like, and I choose not to this time," KT announced, standing up and wandering over to the mini fridge, "Alice, here's the food. But, just to clarify, _all_ of the doughnuts are mine."

"YESSS!" Alice screamed, diving for the mini fridge, taking a handful before running from the room. KT simply brushed it off, grabbing a new box of doughnuts before leaving wordlessly.

"Oh look, it appears that there's only one room left," Sami stated matter-of-factly, "That means two of you are sharing, and the rest of you are sharing with us."

"Hey, I'm not sharing," Lela declared, receiving a fierce glare in response from Sami and shrinking back into her chair obediently.

Oz, Gil, Vincent, Break, Elliot and Leo all remained silent, staring in awe at the 4 girls in front of them. Half of their brains were telling them that something wasn't right, but the other half just told them that they were far too tired to care.

Unfortunately, that side won.

"Before we make that decision," Jess continued, "We've got a little something for you guys. Just something to, you know, spike this up a little bit."

Knowing it was her cue, V shoved a hand into her pocket, slamming a pack of colourful pills onto the table dramatically.

"Um… what is that?" Gilbert questioned suspiciously, pointing to the mysterious objects.

Picking them up and holding them up against the light, a sly smirk tugged at Vincent's lips as he answered, "Nothing I haven't done before."

"Wait, Vince, I really don't think you-"

Before Gilbert could even finish his sentence, the pill had already been swallowed by Vincent, his pupils dilating almost immediately. After taking a few moments to regain his balance, Vincent finally spoke, "See, Gil? It's fine."

"Um…"

"Seriously, just do it," Sami sighed, popping the pill into her own mouth, Jess and V following shortly after.

"Heeyyyyy!" Lela whined, "NO DRUGS IN MY HOUSE!"

"You don't have to take them," Jess retorted, clutching her eardrum before nodding slyly at Sami, "Just play the game with us. Plus, it's Sami's birthday, so we have to do what mother wants."

"I don't have any objections…" Oz mentioned, picking up one of the pills and staring at it, "They're doing us a favour. Plus, I've read about these in books before. They don't seem too bad."

"Shut up, Shorty," Elliot scoffed, snatching one of the pills away and handing one to Leo, who simply observed it for few seconds before swallowing it dry, "We all have."

Without hesitation, Elliot slipped the pill onto his tongue, swallowing it the same way Leo had and grimacing. Soon after, however, any concern or hesitation was dropped, as the drug's euphoric effects quickly took over.

"Oz, I really don't think you should-"

"Relax, Gil, hehe," Break interjected, leaning on the table idly.

At that point, it took Gil approximately one second to get a brief glimpse of Break's eyes, quickly deducing that he was, like everyone else, high as a kite.

"It didn't taste bad…" Oz commented, rubbing the stray, artificial powder from his fingers and grinning up at the raven, "Come on, Gil, don't be the only one!"

"Oz, I actually can't believe you took that," Gil deadpanned.

As a result of the convincing and persuasive glances from everyone else, Gilbert quickly succumbed to peer pressure, tentatively placing the pill inside his mouth and consuming it. If he was a lightweight with alcohol, then God knows what this drug would do. Like the others, however, any worries were promptly abandoned.

"Alright, quickest was to decide who sleeps with who is spin the bottle," Sami declared, pulling out a half drank bottle of (quite clearly expensive) wine, lying it horizontally on the table, "I presume you all know how to play?"

"We all have lives, you know~" Break hummed, swaying on his chair.

"Good point," Jess commented, staring expectantly at Leo, "Oi, you go first."

Snapping out of his trance when Elliot nudged him on the shoulder, Leo raised a hand, eventually locating the bottle and spinning it lightly. Because of the low effort, however, the bottle only actually made one full rotation, and ended up landing on none other than his master: Elliot.

Immediately, Elliot physically felt his face heat up, gritting his teeth and turning his head away.

"Haha!" Jess laughed, "Hey Sami, up for some more real like yaoi?"

"Fuck yeh!"

"No!" Elliot yelled, standing up and pushing the chair back dramatically, "Nothing's gonna happpennnn!"

"HEY!" Lela shouted, "I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S ALLOWED TO SHOUT AND BE UNNECESSARILY DRAMATIC!"

"Argh… just shut up," Elliot sighed, "Oi, Leo. Let's go."

"Hm?" Leo hummed, gazing up at Elliot confusedly, "Where're we going?"

"To the bedroom," Elliot replied hastily, grabbing Leo's wrist and yanking him up, dragging the noirette out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I don't think he realises how much of an innuendo that is," Sami muttered, "Alright, Break. Your turn."

"Alright~" Break grinned, giving the nozzle of the bottle a slight push, watching absentmindedly as it spun around in one giant blur. It was quite clear that both he and Vincent were completely off their heads, since neither of them had made any complaints about having to sit next to each other; especially when Break was swaying off balance repetitively and hitting Vincent.

Eventually, the bottle came to a stop, quite clearly pointing at Sami.

"Ohh, look at that~" Break chuckled, "I get to treat the birthday girl~"

Wordlessly, Sami smirked, getting up and tucking the chair into the table. With a sly, seductive wink, she managed to guide Break from the dining room, intertwining her fingers within his and leading him to her bedroom.

"Oi, you," Jess pointed at Vincent. "Go."

Not bothered by being pushed around, nor noticing the disappearance of Break, Vincent did as he was told. The bottle spun for a short while, before landing at the person directly opposite him: V.

"Yesss…" V mouthed inaudibly to herself, celebrating discreetly and clambering off the chair, staggering over to the door and waiting for Vincent.

A few seconds, he arrived in front of her, a hand snaking around her waist as he smirked, pulling her from the room.

Just as he left, however, Gilbert happened to notice that his fingers slipping into his pocket, removing his sharpest pair of scissors.

"Poor girl… she does not know what she's gotten herself into…" Gilbert mentioned under his breath.

"Hah," Jess snorted, "More like he's the one who's fucked. Literally. Now, spin."

Blinking in both confusion and concern for a few seconds, Gilbert finally regained his composure, exhaling and spinning the bottle; just like everyone else had.

A few moments later, it came to a stop, pointing straight at Jess.

"Fuck yeh!" she celebrated, leaping up from the table and heading over to the door eagerly.

"Have funnn~" Oz sang, waving to Gilbert as Jess placed her hand in his, escorting him to her bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"Are you actually happy about staying here?" Lela questioned, placing her hands on the desk in an attempt to act serious, "Because I feel like you're just so naïve."

"It's _fine_ ," Oz responded as he drug out his words, "You guys seem harmless."

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Lela burst out into a hysterical fit of laughter, shaking her head tragically and standing up, feeling slightly more light-headed than when she first sat down.

Sarcastically, Lela placed a hand on Oz's shoulder.

"Ahaha… eventually you'll learn that harmless is the _last_ word you'd use to describe us. And, for your sake, I _sincerely_ hope you didn't want to _keep_ your innocence."


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! I had to finish my crossover. Ok, I need to make this quick because I need to go to a gig in about 3 minutes in London :D This is always how MC goes, so I apologise if they are out of character. Also, I don't usually write this many people at once, so I might've left some people out. Finally, because i'm in a rush, there may be a few more typos than usual, so I'll check it again later.**_

 _ **Content warnings: drug mentions, yaoi references, swearing, BDSM hints.**_

 _ **Please review! I love knowing what you guys think :3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The sun rose gradually over the town of Fucking, orange merging into a bright yellow and casting a shadow on the opposite side of the manor. Subtle morning dew decorated the windows, causing them to glint in the sunlight. Despite the sun being out, a chill breeze still lingered, the wind echoing slightly as it overlapped the chirping of the birds.

However, the atmosphere _inside_ was nowhere near as fairy-tale like as the outside was.

In their haste last night, closing the curtains and windows had completely brushed over Gilbert and Jess' heads, the two now facing the consequences as the bitter breeze seeped into the room through the partially open window, light pouring in from the now fully risen sun.

Sitting up groggily, Jess yawned, her muscles popping as she cracked her neck, glancing down sideways at the raven, who had also just awoken.

"Mornin'" Jess greeted casually, wrapping the covers over herself and nodding proudly at the sight of the abandoned clothes on the floor.

"Huh?" Gilbert murmured idly, blinking in confusion, before a deep blush spread across his face, "W-what happened last night…?"

"Adult things," Jess answered simply.

"R-right…" he stuttered, eyes widening at the items of his own clothing on the floor as well, "Um… why?"

"You took a pill."

"… _huh?_ "

"V gave you ecstasy," Jess told him, "You all took it, you know."

"Oh…"

"You'll get used to it if you're staying here, don't worry."

"Well… um, is Oz okay?"

"He's _fine_ ," Jess drug out her words. "Well… I say that… he got stuck in the same room as the rabbit."

Gilbert's eyes widened even further. "Wait… Alice and Oz…?"

"What?" Jess questioned, "Oh, right, haha… I keep forgetting Alice and Lela are both stupid rabbits."

"That's one way to describe Alice," Gilbert shifted uncomfortably. Still feeling light-headed and slightly nauseous from the previous night, he leant over the bed, picking up his coat and searching through the pockets. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'll, er… be back in a few."

Jess grinned, capturing the sleeve of the shirt thrown loosely over his shoulders and yanking him softly back onto the bed. "I'll let you stay if you give me one."

Gilbert froze for a moment. Hesitantly, he perched back onto the bed, crossing his legs out in front of him and slipping out one of the cigarettes. Lighting up himself and breathing a sigh of relief, Gilbert removed another one from the pack, placing it in Jess' expectant hand and striking the flame for her.

"So… um, what happened to the others?" he asked nervously, waiting impatiently for the nicotine to kick in and do its job.

"Haha," Jess chuckled, taking a drag, "Couldn't say. We've seen all _sorts_ of hangovers and after affects, ranging from endless puking to mental breakdowns."

"…"

…

"Ngh… where am I?"

Break's head was swimming, his memories of the previous night as foggy as his own eyesight. The light entering the room through the open curtains warmed his skin; it had to be morning by now. However, the events of last night just wouldn't resurface, no matter how hard he tried to remember. The only thing he knew was that his stomach was churning unpleasantly, and for some reason, he was entirely naked, spare the once pristine white shirt still buttoned up to conceal the illegal contractors seal permanently tainting his skin.

"Break?"

Confusedly, Break turned around to locate the source of the voice, the sheets beside him shifting around. It was… Sami?

"Good morning~" Break chimed, plastering on a fake smile, "Might I ask what happened last night?"

"You guys took a pill, we ended up here. Thanks for my birthday treat, by the way. If you know what I mean, that is." Sami winked, nudging his shoulder suggestively. "I'm impressed, actually. You might not remember what happened, but you've lasted longer than most of ex-fuckboys have."

"I don't quite get your meaning."

"That's alright, you will soon," Sami mentioned, scanning him up and down, "But you'll get used to living here with us."

"I see…" Break mumbled, trying to remember where the bathroom was after finally understanding what Sami had actually meant. Spotting what appeared to be a door on the adjacent side of the room – in which was an on-suite he briefly recalled engaging in certain activities with Sami in – Break stood shakily. "If you'll excuse me."

Sami chose to remain in silence once she heard the echoes of violent retching, waiting for him to be finished. In the meantime, she picked up her phone, scrolling through various social media accounts absentmindedly.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door clicked open, an extremely pale Break staggering out and collapsing onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"Why do I always end up with the lightweights…?" Sami asked herself under her breath, handing him a glass of water which was consequently taken gratefully.

"I don't get drunk, just so you know," Break commented, a hint of bitterness in his words, "Whilst I may have a high alcohol tolerance, I'm not used to putting foreign narcotics into my body."

"Yeh… maybe MDMA wasn't the best one to start off with…"

"Mhm~" Break hummed disapprovingly, "I still can't grasp how I'm 24, and you're…?"

"17," Sami finished for him, "As of yesterday, at least."

"My point. How is your tolerance higher than mine?"

"Don't fret over that," Sami smirked, "I have plenty of experience. We all come from a school for insane people, after all."

….

Unlike both Sami and Jess, V had been the only person the previous night to remember to close the curtains. Or, in other words, Vincent had chosen to shut them himself, lighting several candles in odd places around the room to provide atmosphere.

By now, all of the flames had died, the only thing which woke V up being the subtle sounds of scissors shredding through fabric viciously.

"Um… I forgot your name…" V announced, sitting up effortlessly and stretching.

Vincent froze, his face dropping as he ripped through the dismantled curtains once more. "I really do hate women…"

"Alright," V replied.

"My name is Vincent," the blonde sighed, his shoulder dropping. He stepped away from the curtains reluctantly, wandering back over to the bed and fiddling with the blades. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

V shook her head. "But I'm dangerously stupid. I can make a fairly accurate assumption based off the blood though."

"Ah, yes," Vincent smiled at her, "You appear very calm around me. Could it be that the sadistic tendencies were not a turn off for you?"

"I don't know what that means, but I think the correct answer is no. So… no?"

"Hmph, I do not dislike you," Vincent remarked bluntly, running his fingers through his hair, "You are much simpler than most women. There are no unnecessary emotions or unworthy desires."

"I like blood," V commented irrelevantly, "And Andy Biersack."

Vincent's smirk only grew. "My point made. Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

…..

"Alright, so I've called you all down here so that we can discuss how to move forward from here."

Lela glanced along the opposite end of the table at James, ET, Sami, Break, Gilbert, Jess, Vincent, V, Oz, Alice and KT, most of them looking bored out of their minds or with their head slumped against the table as a result of the previous night.

"Goddammit, who's missing?" Lela continued.

"The resident fuckboys," Jess told her, holding in her laughter.

"What?"

"Elliot and Leo," Sami explained, "It's obvious they're fucking."

"Well… okay then…" Lela muttered. A moment later, however, she switched to her serious face which simply said 'business', placing her hands on the table in front of her. "Firstly, I would like to begin by saying that I have come to a conclusion; I agree to let you stay."

Sami and Jess both celebrated secretly to themselves under the table, whilst none of the guys really gave a reaction; probably because they were dying too much to care about what they were to do with themselves for the time being.

"But, on one condition."

The group immediately straightened up.

"You _never_ spike my drink again."

Instantly, Sami and Jess both burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs and drying away the tears of amusement which had welled in their eyes.

"Ohh… you realised then?" Sami teased, failing miserably to conceal her enjoyment in the current situation."

"Yes," Lela replied firmly, "Yes I did."

"Soo…" Jess chimed, "How'd you and Oz get on last night then?"

Expectant eyes fell on Oz, awaiting an answer.

The blonde chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head and trying to hide the blush developing across his face. "I er… I don't really want to talk about it, hehe…"

"Looks like the kid has a thing for rabbits then~" Break joked.

"Hey hey hey HEY. NO!" Lela rejected, slamming her hands down onto the table dramatically, "That is _my_ joke. I copyrighted it. Remember that. I think it's one of my rules, actually."

"Rules?" Break cocked an eyebrow judgementally, "Pfft."

"I refuse to follow the rules," Vincent objected, responding with the same deceivingly innocent grin.

"Yeh… well…" Lela stuttered whilst searching for a comeback, eventually opting for her signature response, "Fight me."

"I'd be honoured."

"Er… Vince?" Gil whispered across to his brother, "Maybe you shouldn't torture the people who are letting us stay with them..."

Vincent's face settled into a deep frown. Reluctantly, he silenced, choosing his brother's request over his own desires.

Lela paused for a moment, allowing the silence to linger for a few moments, before continuing, "Alright, so-"

Suddenly, she was cut off once again, the door to the dining room slamming open and smashing into the adjacent wall.

"S-sorry…" Elliot panted, bursting into the room and pulling an extremely dazed Leo into the seat beside him. Both boys were clearly flushed, their clothes worn incorrectly and shirt buttons mismatched erratically. "We… we didn't know you'd be in here."

"Oh really…?" Jess hummed, winking at Sami, "And what caused this delay, eh eh?"

"Stop being so perverted," ET face palmed.

"There's no reason to be so embarrassed, Elliot," Leo smirked, "They don't have any proof."

"Ah?!" Elliot flinched, his burning glare turning onto his valet accusingly, "Shut up or else I won't hold your hair back when you wake up puking next time."

"Such denial…" Sami shook her head tragically.

"Can we just get on with this?" James sighed irritably, "I have better things to do. I need to make my 'Vote Remain' propaganda."

"Why?" KT asked quizzically, brushing through her fringe, "One, we're in Austria, and two, the referendum has already been."

"Yes," James agreed, "And it proved how stupid everyone is."

"Can I move on now?!" Lela interjected intolerably, receiving her cue of silence to continue. Clearing her throat, she picked up the sheet already in front of her. "Rule number 1: I am the best person in this house. No exceptions."

"Nope," Sami objected, "I'm the dicktator."

Lela considered it momentarily. "Authority and epicness are two completely different things."

"But _I_ am the most amazing person here," ET declared.

"No…" Lela denied, "You really aren't…"

ET shrank back into his chair, sulking and plugging both headphones back in to shut out the world.

"Ok," Lela continued, "Rule number 2: No one gets pregnant."

"No promises~" Jess chuckled.

"I must say," Break intervened, snickering to himself, "I don't recall using any sort of protection last night~"

"It's all good; I'm on the pill," Sami claimed.

"That doesn't make us safe!" Gilbert yelled frantically, digging a hand into his hair, "If you actually…"

"Don't worry," Jess dismissed, "It's fine… for now."

"I won't get pregnant," V claimed.

"That's true," Sami confirmed, "You're still tiny."

"Rude."

"Right, so now we've established that no one is getting pregnant-"

" _For now_ ," Jess added.

"Well… yes…" Lela grimaced slightly, "Rule number 3: Keep it PG-13."

"Seconded," James put forward passive-aggressively.

"Thirded," ET also agreed.

"Fourth-ded, or whatever it is," KT added.

"Already broken it!" Jess announced proudly, "Technically, you've broken that one as well."

"Yes, but they're my rules; it's a double standard," Lela decided.

"Aha!" Sami exclaimed, "You just admitted it."

"Er… Oz?" Gilbert stuttered, turning down to look at the red-faced blonde, "You're… 15?"

"Hehe…" Oz chuckled nervously, "Technically I'm 25…?"

"Um…"

"MY POINT ISSS!" Lela shouted, flailing her arms around, "No butt-fucking on the balcony."

"I bet they've already broken that," Sami commented, gesturing toward Leo and Elliot.

"Hey!" Elliot screeched, "No!"

Before Leo could even speak, Elliot had already sensed where the conversation was going, clamping a hand over Leo's mouth and muffling his voice.

"Just… get on with next rule…" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Well… ok… Rule number 4: No stealing my expensive stuff, and that includes food. Well, no more than you already have."

"I reject," Alice announced, crossing her arms over, "I don't care where it comes from, but I want meat!"

"I also reject!" KT joined in the protest.

"I REJECT YOUR REJECTION!" Lela yelled, irrationally, "Or you can fight me."

"Okay then!" Alice accepted immediately, standing up dominantly and pushing her chest forward, "Raven! Release my powers."

"Stupi- I mean… ugh, Alice," Gilbert exhaled, "Get down."

"Alice…" Oz whispered, giving her jacket a light tug and hinting for her to sit down and be quiet. Reluctantly, she obeyed.

"Rule number 5," Lela proceeded, "There is only one white wall in this house and that is outside; keep it that way."

Wordlessly, Jess took out a bottle of Tipex usually kept in her pocket, flinging it at the wall. Everyone watched as the white paint soaked into the wall rapidly, letting the blatant ignorance of the rules fly.

"And those won't be the only white stains on these walls," Jess pointed out, "Haha…"

"No in our bedroom at least…" Sami muttered under her breath, shooting Break a suggestive sidelong glance.

"I hate you so much…" Lela sighed, "Well, anyway. Rule number 6: No alcohol which hasn't been approved by me."

Jess and Sami both slipped their hands underneath the table, digging around for a few seconds before pulling out several bottles of the contraband. Jess had retrieved two bottles of vodka, and two bottles of WKD; one blue and the other green. Sami, on the other hand, had pulled out three bottles of expensive yet strong wines and Proseccos. Shortly after, James glanced up from his phone briefly, placing a bottle of elderflower Champagne out in front of him.

"Oh, so we're all fessing up~" Break mentioned.

"No, we're just making a point that her rules are stupid and that none of us are going to follow them," Sami countered.

"Oh, I see," Break murmured, sticking a hand into his inside pocket and removing a flask, dropping it onto the table.

"If the alcohol is in our room," Vincent theorised, "How are you going to know?"

Lela retorted with a glance which frankly said 'are you stupid?' "I am the superior here. I'll know."

"Vince… what do you even have in there?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

Vincent smiled sweetly in reply. "Nothing, brother."

"…"

"Why do you guys bully me so much…?" Lela pouted.

"No one cares," Sami retorted bluntly, "Stop being mopey and get on with it."

"Fine," Lela grunted, "Ahem. Rule number 7: No smoking."

"Ohoho… Gil, hmmm? Maybe you have something to confess, I wonder~" Break teased, a grin tugging at his lips as he dropped his head lazily onto the table.

"Don't patronise me," Gilbert warned.

"I'd just put them out if I were you," Jess suggested, sticking a hand into her pocket and throwing a full pack of cigarettes onto the table, "She has no abrasive side, so she won't take them."

Hesitantly, Gil did so.

"Seriously, Jess?" Lela raised an eyebrow judgementally.

"What? I barely ever use them anyway."

"Well, I'm confiscating them anyway," Lela declared.

"Y-yeh…" Gilbert stuttered, his hand covering the pack rather protectively, "About that…"

"Maybe you should try quitting~" Break recommended.

"Yeh, I will literally flush them down the toilet," Lela sighed, "I'm kind of a sociopath."

At that moment, Vincent was quick to react, reaching past a now disinterested Jess and clinging to Gilbert's shoulder possessively. "If you do anything to hurt or even target Gil, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Debate closed," Lela said hastily, surrendering to the blonde's threatening and vicious glare, "Rule number 8: No drugs."

"I am at fault for this one," V declared unapologetically, shoving her hands into her pockets and shuffling around for a few minutes.

Everyone else just stared in awe as she emptied her pockets, dumping a pile of various narcotics onto the table. More specifically: two large bags of cocaine, a blister pack of colourful pills, an empty crack pipe, and a shit ton of weed.

"James gave them to me."

"That's bloody impressive," Vincent complimented, his eyes still widened slightly in shock.

"Vince…" Gilbert deadpanned, "How is that a good thing?"

"Don't worry, brother," Vincent grinned, his mismatched eyes travelling back to the raven.

"It seems like suicide is rather attractive to sewer rats~" Break mocked.

"You should really learn to keep that mouth of yours shut," Vincent retorted coldly, "Come on, I'm getting bored of this."

"Rule number 9: No cringey shipping."

"What about Elliot and Leo?" Sami bargained.

Lela thought about it for a few moments. "It's not shipping if it's canon," she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"What?!" Elliot yelled defensively, flinching back and whacking Leo around the face in his shock.

"Ow…" Leo murmured, bringing a hand up to hold the nose which Elliot's elbow had collided with. A few seconds later, he pulled away, a steady stream of blood pouring out of his nose. He whined, "Elliot… you gave me a nosebleed."

Sami and Jess both snickered discreetly.

"Sorry," Elliot muttered, folding his arms over sulkily, "But, ngh… there's nothing going on between us!"

"Oh, yeh," Lela realised, "Forgot aristocrats aren't allowed out of the closet. Anyway," she continued before Elliot and Leo's retaliations came flying at her, "Last one. Rule number 10: No orgies or kinky shit."

Immediately, Vincent's lips twitched into a rather suggestive yet somehow sadistic smirk. "Technically, if we're staying here with you, we should be satisfying your desires."

"For once I agree with the sewer rat~" Break chimed, "You guy sure are into some reaalllllyyyy strange BDSM kind of stuff~"

"What is BDSM?" Alice asked obliviously, "Can I eat it?"

"I can tell you all about _that_ kind of stuff," Lela claimed, whipping her hair sarcastically, "Ooh! I'll give you a tutorial, if you want to know the more professional side."

"Lela, don't…" Sami warned.

"Hello, and I'm mistress Lela~" the brunette purred, "Today I'm going to teach you how to get the most out of your sex, and how to satisfy your partner's BDSM urges and fetishes correct-"

"LELA!" Sami yelled, slamming her hands down onto the desk, "Alright, we are done here. You guys can leave. We'll discuss what happens later, but for now, do the fuck what you want."

"AND FOLLOW THE RULES!" Lela added.

As the group followed the others out of the room, they were beginning to believe that, maybe – just maybe – the sex and drugs weren't so undesirable after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/Ns: The gig last week was great, thanks for asking. Haha, i'm back after only a week, not too bad, and this is the longest yet for some reason. So, usually, chapter 4 of MC is a lesson, however because we've left school now, i had to switch things up. This chapter has more details into where the OCs actually came from, stuff which hasn't really been revealed yet. I know this fanfic is mostly OC, so i try to include the guys as much as possible. I don't usually write this many characters at once, so in later chapters the PH characters and OCs will be split up within each chapter. A lot of the jokes in here are inside jokes among the squad, and any political views expressed in here SHOULD NOT be taken seriously; especially those which belong to James so please don't take offense.**_

 _ **Please review! I know that there's barely anyone reading but, oh well. If you are, let me know! If all goes to plan, the next chapter will be 24th May, another MC bday!**_

 _ **Content warnings: yaoi references (lot's of it), nothing too much apart from lots of references.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 ** _Chapter 4_**

"Alright, the itinerary for today has already been decided: we're going to Kapitelgasse, also known as the University of Salzburg."

The group all glanced up a Sami with quizzical expressions, somewhat judgemental too.

"Why?" Lela scoffed, buttering her waffle, "Why would I need to go to university when I got lots of moola?"

"You really are a tragic person…" Sami shook her head with a sigh. "Anyway, I want to get a higher education, and so do James and ET. The open day is today, so I'd like to check it out at the very least."

"She's right for once," James acknowledged, "I'm not a peasant like-"

"James…" Jess warned, "I will literally slaughter you."

"I was just going to say 'scum'," James defended, "Don't be tight."

"That's what he said last night," Jess snickered, grabbing Sami's attention before gesturing to a completely oblivious Elliot and Leo, earning a laugh from the other.

"If I can do music there, then I'll go," ET countered.

"I'm done with school, so fuck that," Jess muttered.

"Yes, but you're coming with us regardless," Lela told her.

"Hey! Since when did you get all for this?"

"Well… Sami's our dicktator… haha, get it? _Dick_ -"

"Lela, just no…" Sami sighed, cutting in, "That joke is just getting old now…"

Lela pouted for a moment, but continued anyway, "I'm not leaving any of you unattended in my house."

"That's bare tight," James screwed his face up, "I don't want to be seen with any of them!"

"James, don't be a dick," Sami scolded, "Alright, Break? Vincent? Gil? The rest of you who I can't be arsed to say the names of? You gonna be ready soon?"

"Yeh, sure!" Oz chimed, the same beaming smile as seen every day stretched across his lips from ear to ear, as he bounced excitedly in the chair, "Hey, Gil! Haven't you always wanted to go to a university?"

"Um, I guess?" Gil replied uncertainly, not quite sure what was the correct response.

"What's that?" Alice questioned, "Can I eat it?"

At the mere mention of food, KT's attention was immediately summoned. Bringing the doughnut back up to her mouth, she interjected, "I know I'm the one who usually has the insatiable appetite, but even I'm not _that_ dumb."

….

"GUYS! HURRY UP!" Lela screamed up the stairs, her voice reverberating around the entire town and possibly even country, "WE'RE FOUR MINUTES AND SIX SECONDS LATE FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

"Lela… calm down," Sami tried calmly, placing a hand subtly onto the brunette's shoulder and scanning the room, "We're just waiting for Jess, Gil, Elliot and Leo. They'll be here in a minute."

"Yehh! BUT IT'S THOSE FOUR!" Lela flailed her arms around erratically. "THEY'RE PROBABLY TOO BUSY GETTING CUM STAINS ON MY WALLS TO NOTICE ME SHOUTING!"

"No, trust me, I think everyone can hear you shouting," ET deadpanned.

"Yeh… well… fight me…" Lela stuttered, before resuming her rant a few seconds after, "Ugh, I am going to kill them."

"If you hurt Gil then I'll be the one killing you," Vincent threatened bitterly, narrowing his eyes distrustfully at her.

"Now now, no need fight~" Break chimed, swirling the lollipop around in his mouth as if he'd just remembered its existence, "I'm sure they'll be down soon, and if not, I'm sure we can offer Oz up as a sacrifice."

"I vote Lela as the sacrifice," V declared.

"Wow. Thanks V, thanks a lot," Lela said, sarcastically as ever. Soon after they fell silent again, however the sound of footsteps travelled gradually into the room, Gil and Jess appearing at the top of the stairs as if being late wasn't a big deal. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THAT TOOK SO LONG?!"

Jess smirked, "Haha… things…"

"Why do you have to make it sound so dirty…?" Gilbert muttered under his breath, face palming as he descended the stairs behind her, "I was literally just having a smoke… where's Elliot and Leo?"

"Don't say it…" Lela warned, glaring at Jess as cutting her off just as her mouth dropped open comically, "HEY! YOU TWO! WE KNOW YOU'RE SECRETLY IN THE CLOSET, BUT WE HAVE PLACES TO BE, SO STOP TESTING OUT YOUR SEXUALITIES AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"And you told me not to joke around…" Jess muttered annoyedly.

"Joke? What joke?" Lela questioned. Soon after, however, she let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Elliot and Leo wandering down the stairs. They were completely oblivious, obviously, and Sami and Jess were forced to use every ounce of self-control within their restraint not to burst out laughing.

"We can go now?" Sami asked, satisfied once everyone nodded. She approached the door, gesturing for them to follow. With Lela's continuous complaining racketing in her ear, Sami eventually picked up the pace, guiding the group to a large minibus.

"Wait…" Lela interjected, "When the hell did you guys do _that_?"

The outsiders all scanned the vehicle up and down. It was primarily painted in a shiny silver, however various paints and even streaks of glitter decorated the windows and doors, making it just a little bit more fabulous. Across the back window, black paint bore the words 'All hail Andy Biersack', the paint dripping; it clearly hadn't been applied with much accuracy. On each window, there were illustrations of doughnuts in rainbow coloured paints, just above various quotes from various different anime characters. Finally, on the bumper, four words had been written in a neat, cursive script: "Wammy's", "GRDA", "Anteiku" and "Sakamaki".

Catching a glimpse of where Oz's gaze had ventured too, Sami smirked, slapping a hand on his shoulder and winking. "Don't worry about that. Once you've gone, we'll write whatever your collective name is on there too."

"Um… okay…" Oz murmured, "Thanks?"

"I wouldn't thank them if I were you," ET recommended, grimacing at the recollection of the memories which had just resurfaced, "The first thing I remember since arriving at the Boarding School a few months ago was having to turn my music up even louder than usual in order to shut out the sounds of the orgy going on across the corridor."

"At least you weren't involved in them…" KT muttered under her breath, "Don't get me wrong, it was a bit of fun, but I only did it for the hype."

"Sure…" Sami hummed incredulously, "And, ET; don't exaggerate. The closest thing we had to an orgy was the foursome between me, V-"

"WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH OKAY!" Lela exclaimed, snatching the keys out of Sami's hands, "I'm driving!"

"Nope," Sami objected, plucking the keys straight from Lela's grip and unlocking the door. She swung open the rear passenger door, before climbing into the front seat and allowing James to sit next to her – he'd called shotgun.

Sulkily, Lela crawled onto the minibus, dropping into the seat at the back and kicking her feet up.

"Lela!" Jess yelled, grabbing her ankle and shoving it aside. Still holding her strong glare at the brunette, Jess seated herself pointedly in the space she'd just cleared, pulling out her phone and loading a fanfic.

"Hey! V!" Lela shouted, apparently not familiar with the concept of an 'inside voice', "SIT OVER HERE WITH ME!"

"No," V replied bluntly, dropping into the seat at the front, directly behind Sami and James. She then proceeded to pull out one of her many pairs of scissors, fiddling with the razor sharp blades as if there was nothing dangerous about it at _all_.

Behind her, Elliot had dragged Leo into the seat next to the window, boxing him in and sitting closely; their shoulders touching. Leo noticed, of course, but simply brushed it off, more interested in his book that Elliot at that moment.

"I refuse to sit next to any of them," ET remarked, storming over to the remaining seat at the back of the van – next to Lela, unfortunately.

"Kill me now…" ET muttered to himself, placing both headphones into his ears and shuffling his Green Day playlist. Obviously, AC/DC was usually the default choice, however, right now, the current situation called for a more emo-styled genre (as much as he hated to admit it).

"I can just shout over the music, you know!" Lela screeched in his ears.

ET flinched, turning the volume up to the maximum and drowning out the incessant rambling coming from Lela.

Meanwhile, a couple of rows in front of them, KT and Alice had opted for starting lunch already, digging into the freshly prepared meat kebabs which, as Sami had stressed, were supposed to be reserved for lunchtime, and lunchtime only. Of course, Alice had also declared that her manservant – more commonly known as Oz – sit directly behind her, leaving Oz, Gil and Break sitting awkwardly in silence. In theory, they should've had lots to talk about, but the current situation just didn't suit pointless and idle chatter.

"I need a haircut…" V mumbled to herself as the vehicle began moving, the scissors hanging dangerously close to the odd strand of hair she was observing, "Might re-dye the tips too…"

"I can help you with that," Vincent proposed, smiling sweetly at the girl as he dropped into the last remaining seat beside V.

"I wouldn't trust him with scissors…" Break muttered scathingly. Thankfully though, no one heard his comment.

V considered it for a moment. "Sure."

Eagerly, Vincent pulled out his scissors, gently turning her body for easier access.

"Don't make it fucked up!" James yelled at the blonde.

"I think you'll find I'm rather skilled with scissors, thank you," Vincent retorted bitterly.

"What are they doing…?" Sami asked, glancing up in her mirror and sighing, "Oh, guys. Please don't get hair all over my new van."

"No," V objected, "Alright, time for music!"

"Oh shit…" James cursed, "Let the bare fight commence."

…

In the end, and after a rather intense debate, Sami and James had collectively come to a conclusion that riding the rest of the journey out in silence was most likely the safest option.

"So… if you don't mind me asking," Oz started, breaking the awkward silence, "Where did you all come from?"

"Why do you want to know?" ET narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well…" Oz murmured in thought, searching for the right words, "You all seem a bit…. Um… eccentric?"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'insane'," Gilbert deadpanned.

"Yep," Sami answered, smirking proudly to herself, "'MC Boarding School for the Mentally Insane'. That's where we came from, ever since we were 13. We were friends before that too though. James came a little over a year ago, and ET showed up about 6 months ago."

"The sewer rat should fit riiggghhhhttttt in then~~" Break chimed from towards the back, leaning an arm clingily onto Gilbert's shoulder.

"A-Anyway…" Oz continued abruptly, averting his eyes from Vincent's threatening gaze directed at Break, "I think that's been mentioned before. I meant to ask where you'd come from _before_ that."

"Oh, well that's fairly simple," Sami started, "My parents thought I was addicted to yaoi and fanfictions. Also, I'm a littleeee bit of a massive emo. What a good oxymoron on my part… Oh, and I'm a Satanist."

"Ha! Same! Satanism for the win! Well. If you're judgemental arseholes like us that is," Lela mentioned, "I think it's fairly obvious why I was at a school for insane people. I'm just too superior for other people to handle."

"And you shout everything you say…" Sami added discreetly, "And overdramatise everything…"

"Hey! Stop being logical!"

"Point proven."

"My situation is similar to Sami's, minus the emo-ness and Satanism," Jess explained, eyes not once moving from her phone screen, "And the yaoi and fanfiction addiction is multiplied several times."

"Yeh… it was a mutual decision between our parents…" Sami muttered.

"I don't see why I was sent here," James remarked.

"Ha!" Sami snorted derisively, "Mate, you're a judgemental arsehole who spends his time analysing airlines, making un-PC jokes, being racist and homophobic, and finally, slagging off everyone who voted Brexit."

"Vote leave, vote scum," James recalled, earning an eye roll from every single other person in that minibus, "And you deserve to get punched for that."

"Hey! Not when I'm driving!"

"I was sent for being too addicted to AC/DC, and always refusing to put down my guitar," ET told them, unplugging one of his earphones briefly, "Even after seeing them live once and losing my hearing for almost a week, I'd still go see them live any day."

"Damn masochist…" Sami added under her breath.

"Bit kinky," Jess chuckled, "Are you the sadist?"

"Mate, BDSM is my joke," Lela claimed.

"Shut up," ET interjected, "We're not going out anymore!"

"See, Oz~" Break whispered in the blonde's ear as the dispute continued, " _This_ is what sexual tension looks like. It's a good life lesson to recognise, if you want to pick out people's secrets and blackmail them~"

"Um…" Oz stuttered, "Okay?"

"What's that?" Alice questioned, "Can I eat it?"

"No, it's what you see happening between Elliot and Leo over there~" Break teased.

"Not you too!" Elliot cried, Leo having to slap his master around the shoulder in order to shut him off and stop him from going off on one.

"I came because I act drunk and high half the time, I go a little crazy a lot, my eyes change colour," KT listed, counting on her fingers, "And finally, my fringe is so fleeky that it's a threat to humanity."

"True shit right there," Sami commented, "Her fringe is fabulous."

The bickering on the opposite end of the vehicle ended shortly after, a brief silence lingering.

"So, er… V!" Oz fired up the conversation once again. "Why are you here? I'm interested, actually. I don't remember you giving us your real name."

"That's because I forgot my real name," V explained simply, "I just remember it starts with a V."

"Even I don't know her actual name," Sami further stated, "And we're married. Oh, and we basically have a contract – or as I like to call it – a curse; she doesn't leave me alone."

V smirked evilly. "I also have a dangerous obsession with sharp objects and blood, and I'm dangerously stupid. Basically, I'm dangerous, and I might accidentally kill you. But it's fine, because I wouldn't remember. And, if I did remember, then I wouldn't get arrested because I'm adorable."

"… why did you let this psycho in my house?" Lela asked concernedly.

"I already explained this," Sami sighed, "I'm cursed."

"So… I'm intrigued," Oz claimed, "You guys just messed around at this school?"

"Pretty much," Sami answered.

"Sami, ET and I did all the work," James added, "The rest just fucked around."

"Ahaha…" Jess laughed, somewhat nostalgically, "Those were the good days…"

"Yup," Lela deadpanned, "And now all you do is fuck around my house. Literally."

"It's nothing different than what they did before," KT countered, "I don't see why you're so surprised."

"So what, were you guys like the MC Boarding School whores then or something?" Elliot scoffed, folding his arms over and glaring at Leo beside him. The brunette had the same devilish smirk which he usually wore when he'd thought of an awesome comeback, and Elliot was just daring him to say it.

And so, he did. "Like you're the Nightray whore?"

"WHAT?!"

Jess and Sami both erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, wait," Leo responded, blatantly ignoring the fuming blonde beside him, "I forgot; you're a closet pervert."

"Leo…" Elliot threatened, "You are so dead."

After that conversation had ended in yet another argument, the rest of the ride was sat in complete silence, the blaring from ET's headphones being the only thing which broke it. Fortunately, however, it was only just over 10 minutes before the minibus drove into the university. A large clocktower overthrew the rest of the area, the black, freshly painted gates allowing them past the threshold. Various signs were guiding them to where they were supposed to be, the group eventually locating a parking space.

"Finally…" Lela exhaled, shoving past everyone else and prancing off the bus boldly, "HEY! HURRY UP!"

Sighing, the rest reluctantly followed her order, filing off the bus one by one and assembling in a group.

"Okay, so where do we want to go?" Sami asked.

Immediately, Leo raised his hand, 'unintentionally' hitting Elliot's hip in the process, "I want to go to the library. I bet this university has so many books."

"Freak…" ET insulted quietly.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Elliot accepted the offer, knowing Leo would ask, "But only if you don't fawn over the books the entire time."

"Don't worry, Elliot," Leo smiled up at him, "If you're there, I'll have other things to fawn over too."

Within a split second, Elliot's face had been engulfed in a deep red blush. "W-w-what?!"

"Don't get so defensive," Leo whined, tugging the blonde's sleeve and dragging him away to the library, "I was talking about the research records."

The remaining members of the group all shook their heads (apart from Alice who was oblivious), watching as the two teens disappeared into the building.

"Similarly to Lela's house, I believe that library might end up with a few extra white walls," Jess snickered.

"You have no shame…" Lela grimaced.

"Why would I need shame?"

"Good point."

"Okay, does anyone else want to go anywhere?" Sami questioned.

"I'm going to wherever there's food," Alice declared.

"I vote that," KT seconded.

"Alright, well you can-"

Before Sami was even able to finish her sentence, KT and Alice were gone, and it took a few seconds to let it sync in how eager they must've been to have disappeared that quickly.

"I want to do music," ET demanded.

"Well I don't," Sami opposed, "Come on, you're smart. Can't you do something valuable with your life?"

"I could," ET agreed partially, "But if I do music, I can meet AC/DC. Can you imagine how awesome it would be to tour with them?!"

"He fangirls worse than me," V commented, "I go wherever my wife goes."

"And you'll follow James," Lela added discreetly.

"We're going to the science department," James decided, "I want to do Biology."

"I can agree with that," said Sami, gesturing for everyone to follow her as she blindly lead the way to the Biology Labs, "ET, come on."

"Fine," he sulked, trailing behind them.

A few minutes later, Sami, James, Break, Gilbert, Jess, Lela, Oz, Vincent, V and ET all arrived at the Biology study centre. On the front of the building, a large piece of paper was taped to the door.

 _'_ _Off limits to visitors due to ongoing research'_

"I can't read," V announced, kicking open the glass doors effortlessly.

"Well… okay then…" Sami murmured as she stepped inside, signalling for the rest to follow, "I'm sure no one will notice. Let's just look around one of the labs."

Guided by James, the group eventually made their way to an empty room; one which appeared to be some sort of practical lecture hall, or something along those lines. There was a stage, multiple medical apparatuses lined up against the back wall and a few rows of chairs in front. Along the sides, there were more shelves filled completely, books and full body models scattered across the room spontaneously.

"So, what are we doing here?" ET asked, hopping up onto one of the counters.

Sami frowned, walking over to him and ripping one of the headphones from his ears. "Experimenting."

James glanced across the room at her quizzically. "Do you mean a proper experiment, or one of your kind?"

"One of ours," Jess grinned.

"Oh Jesus…" Lela facepalmed, "Someone fucking kill me now."

…..

After just over 3 hours, the group had collectively managed to sculpt an accurate representation out of various remains of scale skeletons…

Of how an orgy – or as V put it: 'gang-bang' – works.

The term 'collectively' was used loosely, of course. Sami, V, Jess and for some reason an extremely eager James had been the main contributors of this work of art; or as they put it, at least. Sure, both Break and Vincent had put an equal amount of help in, the two possessing the same twisted and quite clearly dirty minds. Across the room, Gil had been doing his best to hide Oz from this atrocious site, whilst also using pens to demonstrate to the 15 year old what an 'orgy' actually was. Finally, ET and Lela had retreated to the far side of the room, an expression spread across both of their faces which simply said, 'what the actual fuck?'

" _This_ is real science," V declared.

"It certainly is… interesting?" Break searched for the correct word, intrigued and slightly concerned.

Jess grinned. "We'll act this out at some point, don't worry. You'll get in on the action in nooo time at _all_."

"If it's what we must do to repay you," Vincent smiled, "Then I'd be glad too."

"Vince?!" Gilbert yelped, still holding his hand over Oz's eyes.

"Don't worry, Gil," Vincent dismissed, "These women are less irritating than most. You can get as much sex out of them as you want, and they don't harbour any feelings whatsoever which make things unnecessarily complicated."

"Damn misogynist…" Break muttered, "Women are great fun~"

"That's… one way to put it?" Sami commented, her mouth opening to speak just as her phone began ringing from within her pocket, "Aw, I accidently turned vibrate off. Hello?"

 _"_ _Yo, I need help,"_ KT's voice sounded from over the phone, seemingly exhausted.

"Oh god…" Sami sighed, "What did you do now?"

 _"_ _It's not so much me, although I must admit I contributed a little bit. No, basically, we got to the front of the queue for the rib stand and Alice jumped at the grill and basically stole everything. I picked up what was left, obviously."_

"… and where are you now?"

 _"_ _Hiding in a bush."_

"I see…" Sami murmured, "Alright, text me where you are. We're finished here, anyway. We've just got to track down the fuckboys."

Jess snickered from across the room, whilst Lela and the rest of them facepalmed.

 _"_ _Pervert,"_ KT muttered under her breath, before hanging up abruptly.

"Alright, we've got to rescue KT and Alice," Sami announced, heading towards the door, "And track down Elliot and Leo. Oz, you go find the guys, we'll devise a rescue plan for the other two."

"DID SOMEONE SAY THEY NEEDED A RESCUE PLAN?!" Lela pranced over to Sami, leaping onto her back, "WELL YOU CALLED THE RIGHT PERSON!"

"No, you're German!" James screwed his face up, "You can't be smart."

"W-wait!" Oz interjected, "I don't want to go get Elliot and Leo! W-what… if they are actually… well, _that_?"

"Barge in and tell them to get their dicks out of each other's arses," Jess told him bluntly, following after Sami.

ET grimaced, "What the fuck?"

"Oz, they won't be," Gil reassured, "Elliot isn't gay. And neither is Leo… I don't think…"

"Ahh, brother, you're so clueless," Vincent chuckled.

Gilbert and Oz both fell silent, leaving the room wordlessly with Vincent, Lela, James and ET in front of them.

"Wait, what are we doing with that?" V asked, gesturing to the so-called 'masterpiece'.

"Eh, leave it there," Jess replied causally, "It'll sure as hell creep the fuck out of whoever comes in here next."

"Creeping the fuck out of people, huh…" Sami echoed, shrugging, "As well as destroying people's innocence, I suppose it's what we do best, after all."


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/Ns: These chapters are getting seriously long; my writing tends to do that. So, this is another MC birthday! Sorry, they're kinda all clustered around May. Happy Birthday to this person. 8 years is bloody impressive for me. So, this chapter is pretty accurate to be honest, and there is a few scandalous revelations ;) but, just to clarify one thing: me and ET are not ex's, so me and him being alone is in no way awkward; it's for the fanfic. Also, the gay bar at the end exists, hehe (quality research) and you'll find out what was in the bag next chapter.**_

 _ **Please review! I know no one else is really reading this but if you are, please notify me of your existence!**_

 _ **Content warnings: swearing, some hinted yaoi.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"GUYSSSS! WAKE UPPP! IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYYY!"

Normally, at this time in the morning, Lela was the only person who would possess the indecency to run around the house screaming at the top of their lungs about something completely irrelevant and pointless.

However, as Sami awoke and glanced briefly at the calendar on her bed side table, one thing crossed her mind.

 _Oh shit. It's KT's birthday._

With an exhausted sigh, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, rolling onto her feet and staggering over to the door.

"Who's that?" Break asked quietly, squinting at the window and trying to figure out what time of day it was, eventually concluding that it was fairly early.

"KT," Sami groaned, opening the door and, sure enough, spotting KT, leaping from wall to wall and bouncing down the corridor, "What are you doing?"

"Did you not hear me?" KT paused in her footsteps, raising her voice once again. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"I saw," Sami deadpanned, "It's 6 o'clock in the morning. That was the main purpose of my question."

"And I already answered that," KT countered, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Yes. I know. You're waking everyone up, so just wait a little?" Sami effectively begged, "There's a doughnut tower in the cupboard downstairs under the sink. Knock yourself out."

"YAY!" KT cheered, racing back down the corridor and flying down the stairs.

"Thank fuck that worked…" Sami exhaled exhaustedly, wandering back into the room and collapsing back onto the bed, "Break?"

"Hm?" the other murmured in response, turning his head slightly.

"You were awake, weren't you?"

Break froze for a brief moment. "I had found it difficult to sleep, I must confess."

"Okay, whatever," Sami dismissed. For some reason, she always managed to successfully hook up with the most broken member of the group, and she could already tell that Break was most definitely _not_ an exception to that rule. But – having learnt from experience – she decided the leave it nonetheless, burying herself in the covers and trying to go back to sleep.

….

It didn't last long.

"Sami. Sami. Sami. Sami. Sami. Sami. Sami. Sa-"

Instinctively, Sami's arm swung straight down on the source of the noise; it had the same incessant, repetitive nature of an alarm clock, after all. It was only at that point that she bothered to open her eyes, realising that the person now on the floor with a bruising shoulder was not an alarm clock after all.

It was Lela.

"Ow…" the brunette whined, rubbing her shoulder and glaring accusingly at Sami, "That was just rude."

"Why are you waking me up at… 7:30?" Sami questioned, trying to make it as obvious as possible that she was pissed off, "KT's present isn't until 12."

"I don't care," Lela scoffed, "She set fire to my kitchen somehow. I think Alice and Oz were also involved."

"Why?" Sami sat up, Break echoing her actions a few seconds later. "I thought you were sharing a room with Oz?"

"Yeh. So did I," Lela deadpanned, "When I woke up, he had been replaced with the fire alarm going off!"

"You've sorted it out now though, right?" Sami checked.

"Yes," Lela sighed in relief, "Though not before Jess came down complaining about the noise and threw a bottle of vodka at the fire."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Great…" Sami mumbled, shoving Lela out of the way and making her way to the chest of drawers, pulling out multiple articles of clothing and dumping them onto the floor. She finally settled on a black leather skirt, with two chains hanging from the left side, two chained braces, and a band shirt. "I might as well get dressed now. Sleep is a thing of the past, after all."

"How come everything you own is black?" Lela interrogated, screwing her face up at the pile of clothes, "Shitty emo."

"Do I look like I give a shit about what you think?"

"No. No you don't."

"Good," Sami grinned teasingly, "Now go get Jess and tell her to come in here."

"Why…?" Lela questioned suspiciously.

Sami instantly smirked. "Trust me; she'll know."

With another sigh and roll of the eyes, Lela obeyed, wandering down the corridor.

"What are you planning for KT's birthday, if I may ask?" Break enquired.

"We're taking her somewhere she'll love, which is a surprise," Sami explained, her grin widening as she continued to the second part of the plan, "Later in the evening… well, me, Jess and V all devised a plan for both KT, and you guys."

"And… what is that?"

" _That_ is something which you may _not_ know yet," Sami countered, spotting Jess wandering into the room holding a large duffle bag a few minutes later, "Is that all of it?"

"Yep," Jess answered, checking the bag was closed properly before handing it to Sami, running her fingers through her hair, "Oh, and you'll never guess what I heard on the way here."

"What?"

A grin tugged at Jess' lips, as she leaned up to Sami and whispered something in her ear; something which, unfortunately, Break couldn't quite hear. The second she pulled away, Sami snickered, waving her goodbye as she left the room once again, shutting the door and leaving the two alone.

"What exactly did she say to you…?" Break raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sami chimed, beginning to unbutton her night shirt as she turned around to face Break, asking curiously, "Do you happen to know anything about Elliot and Leo and their connection to each other? Like, what are they to each other?"

"I… am not aware of any pre-existing relationship between the two," Break replied perplexedly, "Although, I must say, as pointed out by Leo, Elliot lacks the usual interest in girls common amongst boys his age. Maybe it is so that he doesn't swing that way~"

…..

"So, where are we going?" KT asked eagerly, bouncing up and down eagerly in the front seat before stuffing yet another doughnut into her mouth, "And why can't I go in the front?"

"James is helping me navigate," Sami reasoned.

"Um…" ET spoke up from the back of the van, "Don't you remember what happened last time you let James navigate?"

"I have no problem with that happening again," Jess countered, grinning to herself at the memories from not so long ago.

"Seconded," V added.

"No!" James objected, turning around to face the rest of them, "Those benders were bare weird! Not well alright!"

"What even happened?" Gilbert asked. Although, in all honesty, he wasn't quite sure whether he actually wanted to know the answer.

"An 'orgy' happened," Lela answered, "My Tsundere queen~"

"Shut up, it's my birthday!" KT exclaimed, "You people are irrelevant; I am the priority here."

"Hey, I ain't gonna follow the rules of the person who stole Will from me," Lela retorted, "Yeh, that's right. I had dibs."

"Will…?" KT murmured, eventually remembering, "Oh, yeh. He was pretty shit."

"Yeh, my type!"

"You don't have a type," Jess sighed, patting Lela on the shoulder with fake sympathy, "You don't even have standards."

….

After a long, tedious journey, KT now asleep, the group finally arrived.

"KT," Sami shook her shoulder lightly. "We're here."

KT jolted awake, jumping away from the window and looking ahead. The moment she saw the sign, her eyes doubled in size.

"MEAT FESTIVAL!" she yelled excitedly, more like a squeal as she leapt forward, throwing her arms around Sami's neck, "I'M OFF! BYEEE!"

"I heard meat!" Alice perked up from the back, crawling over Oz's lap and dropping onto the floor, racing out of the van with KT.

"Wait! Alice!" Oz cried, rubbing his forehead before diving after the pair, "You guys can't just leave!"

Meanwhile, whilst the dispute outside continued, Gilbert having hurried after them shortly after, the rest of them slowly clambered out of the vehicle, dropping onto the road. The second they got out, they straight away saw Oz on the floor, Alice laughing madly with her foot holding him down by his back and KT, staring in awe at the endless row of stalls; the fresh aroma of meat invading her senses.

"Alice!" Oz whined squirming underneath her, "Can you get off me? It hurts!"

"That's what she said," Jess snickered, discreetly gesturing to Elliot and Leo, "Or 'he', in this case."

"Don't worry," Lela dismissed, a proud smirk twitching at her lips, "I'm going in to investigate."

"Alright," Sami started, pulling the attention to her, "I don't want any groups to be out of contact with each other. So basically, one of us needs to be in every group. Any volunteers? Oh, and don't let V on her own."

"I'm going wherever you go anyway," V smiled sadistically, lowering her voice, "It's a curse…"

"You can say that again…" Sami muttered, "Ok-"

"I'm bored of waiting," KT interrupted impatiently, dragging Alice away with her, "Come on, I'm a responsible person! Totally. Let's go!"

"Oz! Hurry up!" Alice ordered, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him up, "You're my manservant! You go wherever I go!"

"Huh?" Oz mumbled, his vision somewhat hazy. Once it had been regained, the last thing he saw were two silhouettes running hastily down the street. Eyes and senses snapping open, he immediately started chasing them, crashing into a few people on the way. "ALICE! Uh… KT! WAIT!"

"I have to follow them…" Gilbert sighed, pulling the hat off his head and getting ready.

"Jess," Sami intervened, "You go with them. KT won't pick up her phone."

"Okay," Jess nodded. She approached Gilbert, gesturing for him to follow before heading down the street. They clearly weren't in much of hurry, two clouds of smoke rising and dissipating up into the air being the last seen of them.

"I refuse to stay with any of these fuckers," James put forward, eyes darting from Vincent and Break to Elliot and Leo.

"I'll go with you," ET suggested, glaring at Sami and V, "Anything to get away from those freaky emos."

"Wait, guys-"

"Too late," James interjected, turning his back on them and wandering away with ET.

"Right then…" Sami murmured in thought. However, a few seconds later, her phone pinged, snapping her out of her thoughts as she shoved a hand into her pocket. Immediately, the spam from Lela was received, all in one go.

 _Lela: Put me with Elliot and Leo bruh_

 _Lela: Come onnnn_

 _Lela: imma get to the bottom of dis_

 _Lela: U know how good I am at getting involved in other people's business_

 _Lela: XD_

With a sigh – indicating that she's lost the will to oppose at this point – Sami granted Lela's wish, allowing her to leave with Elliot and Leo. A very displeased Elliot and Leo, at that.

"Looks like it's just us," Sami pointed out, glancing around at the people left; herself, V, Break and Vincent.

"May I switch groups?" Vincent requested, trying to act polite despite the obvious hate and resent riddled in his words.

"No. No you may not," Sami objected, V jumping onto her back a mere second later, "Oh… well okay then… looks like I'll just carry you then…"

….

"Where the hell did they go?" Gilbert sighed, fed up. He dragged on the cigarette one final time, slightly disappointed at having to snuff it out on the ground. "That stupid rabbit…"

"Does this happen a lot?" Jess asked, pulling a flask out from her pocket and taking a few sips, offering it to Gil, "Take this; you look like you need it."

"Um, sorry," Gilbert turned it away, a light blush painting his cheeks. "I'm… really weak with alcohol."

"Well isn't that a change?" Jess chuckled, "Sami usually gets stuck with the lightweights."

Gil shot her a questioning look. "Break is the opposite of a lightweight. Sometimes he pretends so as not to kill the mood, but I've never actually seen him _properly_ drunk."

"I see…" Jess muttered, "You didn't react to the drugs though. Sami told me that Break did."

"Yeh, well, there's… _other_ reasons for Break," Gilbert explained uneasily, restricting the amount of information he'd reveal, "And I've been poisoned before, so…"

"By who?"

"As much as I hate to think about it…" Gilbert mentioned, dragging out his words, "Break said it could've been Vince, and… well, he might not have been entirely wrong, so to speak…"

"What the hell is even wrong with his head?" Jess questioned, "Him and V are like exact copies of each other, and V creeps the fuck outta me."

With another sigh, Gil admitted, "I wish I knew myself…"

…

Meanwhile, with the other slightly larger group, an awkward, heavy atmosphere lingered, and idle chatter simply wasn't the same pointless filler for the silence; unlike elsewhere. Instead, Sami, Break, V and Vincent all carried on wordlessly, the only exchange being the spontaneous and random glare or sneer between Vincent and Break.

"This is just an insult to my senses…" Sami commented, screwing her face up and grimacing as she secured her grip on V, "I mean, I'm vegetarian; this is just unfair."

"No one cares," said V discreetly, her voice muffled by Sami's shoulder.

"Rude."

A few minutes more of silence, and Sami couldn't take it anymore, feeling as though she was alone in a room with ET – given the circumstances, _that_ would be awkward.

She continued, "Why do you guys hate each other so much? I mean, ever since you first walked in, I could tell, and Lela mentioned it to me too. Heh, it seems we're both being nosey today… so, what's the beef? You know, other than the shit surrounding us."

"Nothing caused by me~" Break hummed, flapping his oversized sleeves at Vincent, "I'm not the one who started it~"

"I think you'll find you're the one who keeps calling him 'sewer rat', actually," Sami countered, "So don't pretend you're innocent"

"Haah…" Break exhaled, "What's the point in having a lover if they don't side with you?"

"You're almost as misogynistic as him…" Sami muttered under her breath.

"I made a few bad decisions, may have had connections to the wrong people, and I _may_ have betrayed everyone," Vincent confessed, with a lack of sincerity, "But for some reason, I'm not allowed to be forgiven. Our grudge to each other has not dissipated with time, if anything grown. I, however, have done nothing too serious."

Break snorted, but didn't comment.

"Well… okay then… I guess I've seen a lot of grudges. Hell, I hold some myself." One particular person came to Sami's mind at her response. "But, this is a strange one… one which suggests that maybe you didn't hate each other at one point. Trust me, I know from personal experience."

Vincent shrugged, the same smile tugging at his lips as he feigned innocence, fiddling with the scissors hid away in his pocket. "I helped him when he was having a mental break down nearly 10 years ago."

"That's the past," Break sneered, a change of attitude becoming evident as a rare occasion, "I wouldn't return the favour; I don't think anyone would appreciate being present for one of your nervous breakdowns."

"Watch what you're saying. You wouldn't want me to pull a gun out on you in the middle of town, would-"

"Okay guys, knock it- wait…" Sami cocked an eyebrow. "You have a gun on you?"

"Maybe," Vincent replied ambiguously, fixing his gaze on whatever was straight ahead.

"Back to silence it is then…"

…

"Tell me! What's up with you two? You lovers? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? You married or something? Although, I don't see a ring…"

Elliot sighed in frustration, a reassuring tug at his sleeve from Leo to his right being the only thing keeping him from snapping the girl's neck.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me the truth," Lela continued, deliberately crashing into him every now again until eventually going full-on, whacking him on the arm every few seconds, "Come onnn! Your denial is pointless! I know stuff about… life. So tell meeee!"

"What exactly are you trying to get me to admit?!" Elliot yelled, knowing full well that, soon, he'd reach his limit.

"Technically it's multiple choice," Lela answered, "One: you admit you're gay. Two: you admit you have a crush on Leo. Or, three: you admit you're going out. By the way, there's a correct answer."

"I'm not telling _you_ anything!" Elliot retorted bitterly, folding his arms over sulkily and throwing somewhat of a tantrum, "Argh… staying here has just been a pain in the arse."

From beside him, Leo snickered under his breath, fully aware that the two heard him. "Number three."

"HUH?!" Elliot yelped, a deep blush rapidly spreading across his face, "LEO?! I thought we were keeping that a secret!"

"AhahahAHA! Lela celebrated, prancing around like – to put it bluntly – a retard, "I KNEW IT!"

"Argh!" Elliot grunted, clenching his fists in vexation and digging his nails into his palms, "Nothing is going on between us!"

"You admitted it~!" Lela mocked, "Soo… what's going on, exactly? I need to know this, cause it's time for couple's therapy with Lela!"

"Hey! Nothing about our relationship is unhealthy!"

"Um… Elliot?"

"Yes, Leo?"

Leo shook his head tragically. "You just did it again."

"Argh!"

"So, back to my session," Lela interjected, "Why are you keeping this a secret bruh? You're 16. That's a perfectly normal age to be in a homosexual relationship, or any relationship, at that."

"How the hell am I supposed to tell my family that?!" Elliot shouted, Leo's fingers intertwining with his subtly and immediately calming him, "They… would most likely… _not_ be very accepting… at _all_."

"Hey, mate," Lela responded, "It's the 21st century. No one gives a shit."

"Well they do in aristocracies…" Elliot muttered, "My stupid sister keeps pestering me to get a girlfriend."

"I did say you had no interest in the opposite sex," Leo added, "Haha, Oz is a perceptive kid. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out."

"Huh? That midget? He's almost as spaced out as his sister," Elliot commented harshly, before resuming the previous conversation, "None of them know. And they won't be finding out, so you better keep that big mouth shut."

"I'm a professional secret-keeper; that's why my hair has so much volume," she then lowered her voice to a whisper, "It's full of secrets…"

"Good," Elliot replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and b-t-dub-dubs, I think they've already figured it out," Lela mentioned, "You're not exactly very discreet during certain… activities."

"That's your fault," Elliot accused glaring down at Leo.

The noirette simply shrugged, giving the same teasing grin in response.

"Dammit…" Elliot murmured, willing his blush to just _go away_ as he held Leo's hand back tighter.

"I'm feeling like a bit of a third wheel here," Lela declared, "Haha, as if I give a shit about sticking my nose into other people's business. It _is_ my forte."

…..

After much unnecessary and wasted effort, Sami eventually managed to round up everyone from the festival, finding to her dismay that the group (namely KT, Alice and ET) had successfully spent most of the money they had brought. Fortunately, they still had enough – as well as Lela's seemingly endless fund – to go where they'd planned, as one more treat for KT's birthday which, admittedly, they knew she wouldn't particularly enjoy.

By the time they'd all gathered up in the van and got moving again, it was already 8:30 in the evening, the sun setting and the moon appearing to contrast against the pitch black night sky, which dawned surprisingly quickly in this new country. The drive to their next destination was only about 20 minutes, but almost everyone except Jess and V (and most likely Break too) had passed out cold, KT being the most exhausted from her sugar-high comedown.

During the journey, Jess and V had been the only two making any sounds, laughing occasionally as they sorted through the contents of the duffle bag, packed and hidden away unnoticeably by Sami, only those two in on the plan with her.

"Alright, looks like we're here," Sami announced, pulling the van into the parking space and waking everyone up promptly, "HEY! WAKE UP! Get off; we've arrived."

Wearily, the group all filed of the minibus one by one, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and gazing idly up at the phosphorescent and illuminous flashing lights, one main sign hanging above the entrance in bright blue and yellow.

 _'_ _Dark Eagle'_

"Um… where are we…?" ET asked nervously, removing one of his earphones and focusing on the sign, "What even is this?"

"This?" V repeated, gesturing towards the building. ET nodded.

"Happy Birthday, KT!" Sami celebrated, a smirk sneaking onto her face, " _This_ is where you'll be spending the night."

"Yep!" Jess added, "And _this_ … is a gay club."


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/Ns: IT'S A GOOD CHAPTER OK IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! So, here we have more drugs and more sex and more retarded outfit; you should know the MC routine by now. It's quite long. I think it's the longest...? If the characters seem OOC, it's because they're high. Also, with Elliot and Leo, there's a reference to one of the really common head cannons with Leo, just in case you spot it. Oh, and if you want to know what their eyelashes look like, watch the video to WITHIN THE VOID by DISREIGN - it's the main guys' eyelashes. I had so much fun thinking of the clothes, just saying.**_

 _ **Content warnings: Drugs, suggested sex, yaoi mentions, swearing, gay bars, drinking... the usual for MC, basically.**_

 _ **Please review! I'm fairly certain my friends are the only people reading this one but alert me of your existence if i don't know you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 ** _Chapter 6_**

"… We're at a _gay bar_?" KT deadpanned, "I mean, out of all the shitty places you've dragged me to, this has _got_ to be the weirdest. I mean, come on."

"Aw," Sami pouted, "You don't like it?"

"Argh, no!" James yelled, "This is not well alright! I don't fucking swing that way mate!"

"You sure about that?" Jess smirked, "I was hoping for some James x ET action."

"Ew," ET grimaced, "I refuse."

"Guysss! Let's just go now!" Lela whined.

"Why are you excited for this?" KT questioned.

"Well, _Will-stealer_ ," Lela started bitterly, "Gay bars look fun. Simple. And, I think there's some people here for whom this might be more of their taste."

"How? No one is gay."

Lela chuckled, turning her head and nodding at Elliot and Leo, the two standing rather awkwardly, "Haha… well."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Elliot interjected, clenching his fists.

"… fight me."

"Ahh, I don't think there's anything too bad about LGBT clubs~" Break commented, snickering to himself.

"Wait… Break?!" Gilbert snapped, "A-are you… _huh_?!"

"Nooo~" Break chuckled, "I think your brother might be though~"

Vincent shot the same cold glare as per usual at him. "I've still got that gun, you know."

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Oz whined, "These guys are just trying to take us somewhere, um…. Interesting?"

"Ahaha, don't pretend you're not curious, _Oz~_ " Break teased, ruffling the blonde's hair jokingly, "So, are we ready?"

"Almost," Jess grinned, nodding at Sami, "But first, we've got some clothes for you to change into."

Sami nodded once again, holding up a large black duffle bag and shaking it. A smirk stretched across her lips as she threw the bag at them. "Time to get dressed~ Oh, and if you refuse… you don't want to know."

…..

"Why the hell are we here?" James screwed his face up, eyes darting around the room. It was fairly large and crowded, but they'd successfully managed to locate a small table secluded in the back of the room. There was an ever-lasting scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke, flashy lights illuminating the dancefloor and bar. Granted, they did stick out like sore thumbs, but LGBT couples could quite easily be assumed from who they were sitting next to. "And can those fuckers just hurry the fuck up!"

"Calm down, James," Sami sighed, dropping her head onto the table and sipping from the Mojito, "And Lela, can you get off my shoulder? It looks like we're screwing tonight, and since we're in an LGBT club, I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

"Oh well," Lela shrugged, grabbing the drink from Sami's hands and downing some of it herself.

Sami's mouth dropped open as the glass was snatched away. "Ah- never mind… Lela! That was my drink!"

Momentarily, Lela held a finger up, finishing the drink and slamming the glass onto the table dramatically. "I know."

"…"

"Don't touch my wife!" V interjected, grabbing Sami's other arm, "She's contracted to me only!"

"Ha, kay then," Lela chuckled.

"You guys look like you're about to have a threesome," Jess mentioned, sipping from her Tequila Sunrise, which had, fortunately, been saved from Lela's drink stealing, "I wish those guys would just hurry up."

"What did you give them this time?" KT asked, pulling out a luminous green mini comb and brushing through her fringe very precisely.

"Similar to the strip club with the last guys," Sami answered, "But Lela helped me and Jess with the shopping this time."

"And?"

"Well, that means more chains…"

"What the actual fuck?" ET muttered, "Why am I even here? I don't deserve this."

"You get used to it," KT told him, "It takes a while. Just drown out your sorrows in sugar."

"I'm not sure sugar is enough to forget this…" ET countered, sighing under his breath exhaustedly, "Maybe I should just turn to drug addiction…"

"I have enough," V announced causally.

"Aye!" Jess cheered, chugging the remains of her drink in one go, "How much? And what?"

"Cocaine," V replied, clearly quite satisfied with herself, "And a lot, at that."

"I'm not doing drugs," Lela declared.

"Tough shit," Sami rejected, "We'll just drug you again."

"…"

The group fell into silence for a few moments, before the bathroom door swung open from behind them. It was the girl's toilets, unfortunately, meaning the only person to return was Alice.

In the costume which Lela had exclusively chosen.

The black skirt was not much different from her usual attire, spare the fact it was leather this time with a gold chain belt hanging loosely to her waist. A red fishnet crop top had replaced her usual white shirt, a white, slightly translucent and torn cardigan thrown over her shoulders; the glitter flashing and glinting in the lights. Her boots were fairly like usual, except this time they were black, and slightly heeled. Several chains accessorised her outfit, but it was quite obvious that she'd had no idea where to put them or what to do with them.

"I don't see how this is different from my usual clothes," Alice acknowledged, "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

Sami blinked a few times, before averting her gaze and glaring accusingly at the designer of the outfit. "Really, Lela? _This_ is what happens when you pick out an outfit without our supervision?"

"I don't see the problem," Lela replied, "It actually works quite well."

"Where the hell is my manservant?" Alice demanded, folding her arms over annoyedly, "Hey! Answer me!"

"Still getting ready," Sami smirked, "Unlike you, the guys' outfits have slightly more components… it might take a while."

"Hmph."

"Speak of the devil…" ET murmured, gesturing to the boy's bathroom door, which had just opened a crack very slowly.

The moment all of them were out, Sami, Jess, Lela and V all erupted into a fit of laughter, KT chuckling lightly to herself whilst ET and James appeared to be a mixture of horrified and nauseated.

The first of them, and probably the most dressed too, was Break, tight leather jeans hugging his waist and cutting off just above his ankles. Additionally, he wore a pair of studded boots, two chains hanging off the zips. They were slightly heeled, just giving him enough of a boast to reach the same height as Vincent. His long sleeved white shirt was partially unbuttoned however still concealed the left side of his chest, two leather braces holding it up. Finally, despite not having been giving anything, he'd still done his hair up, one single braid holding the rest to the side and covering the same eye as always.

Next to him, Oz stood quite clearly on his tiptoes, realising that, beside Leo – who would shamelessly attack Elliot for being called short – he was now the shortest person there. In replacement of his usual shorts, he wore leather hot pants, admittedly much shorter than he'd like. There was a long chain attached to the side, which reached right down to below his knee. On the top, he'd been forced into a fishnet, long sleeved crop top, the black laces somewhat resembling spider webs and barely concealing his illegal contractor's seal. As well as all this, there were two chained braces, bound to the sleeves; accessorised with metal bracelets at his wrists. He'd also put on the black lipstick, which – at the amusement of Sami – had been put in the bag, and was still smiling like usual despite clearly being uncomfortable.

Next to him were Elliot and Leo. The two – much to their dismay – had been put in matching outfits. They wore black leather jeans, similar to Break's but not quite as tight and with a lot more rips. Loose threads hung down from each rip, the trousers ending around their ankles and meeting plain black shoes with gold studs. Like everyone else's clothes, there were gold chains hanging from their jeans, a skin tight black vest top with spiked shoulder pads adding to the… eccentricity of the outfit.

The only difference between the two was that whilst Elliot had fishnet finger gloves only covering his hands, Leo had opted for a dark, crimson red spider web cardigan, extending far beyond his wrists. Finally, the two had (surprisingly) put on the fake eyelashes as well, which stuck out like blood red feathered wings from their eyes; white crystals and extra feathers attached to the tips of the lashes. It was also the first time Leo's hair had been clipped away from his face, but the fake eyelashes meant that you couldn't even see his eyes anyway – it also didn't help that he was facing down permanently, arms folded tightly to his chest as his facial expression conveyed discomfort.

On Elliot's left was Gilbert, probably the least impressed with his attire out of all of them. Trouser wise, they were the same as Break's (painfully tight) however as for the rest… well, there _wasn't_ much else. Sure, there were the same chains that everyone else had, but apart from that and leather buckled braces, there wasn't _anything_ else. Granted, he looked rather uncomfortable, and had clearly point blank refused to wear any of the make-up.

Finally, apart from Oz and Break (to some extent), Vincent was the only other person who looked moderately pleased with what he was wearing. Like Elliot and Leo, his black jeans were ripped; however, this time, there were so many rips accessorising both front and back that there was more skin showing than the actual leather. On his top, he wore a loose and slightly torn black shirt with no sleeves and none of the buttons done up; blood red and black fishnet gloves stretching over his wrists. A large gold chain hung from his neck and two more as earrings, and his blonde hair had been brushed to the side and kept there with a gold and red feathered clip. It was a very aesthetically pleasing outfit, especially with all the jewellery which coincidentally coordinated with his mismatched eyes.

"One question," Break spoke up, interrupting the silence, "Why have I been put in heels?"

"Well… I realised you were kinda… tiny," Sami answered, shrugging 'innocently', "I was gonna put the resident fuckboys in heels too, but decided against it in the end."

"Hey!" Elliot yelled, annoyed at both her for bringing that up yet again and himself for blushing again, "Why the hell do you call us that?"

"Courtesy of me," Jess grinned, raising her hand before shifting her gaze to Gilbert, "And, as much as I have no issue whatsoever with Gil not wearing much, that red cardigan Leo is wearing was meant to be for you…"

Leo shifted uncomfortably, tugging the fabric further over his hands and shuffling discreetly closer to Elliot.

"Yeh! You're ruining the colour scheme bruh!" Lela shouted accusingly at both Leo and Elliot, "We were gonna have the two brothers as black, red, gold and… more black! Break is white and black, you guys are black, black, more black and a _tiny_ bit of red and gold, and Oz and Alice are the sluts with gold and black."

"I don't see the problem," Elliot shrugged, glaring bitterly at Lela, "Just leave it."

At that point, it clicked in Lela's mind, and when Sami tapped her shoulder lightly and shook her head at her, she knew to shut her mouth.

"Alright, let's get drinks!" Jess declared, clapping eagerly as she led Vincent and Gilbert away to the bar.

"So, Oz~" Break hummed, walking slightly awkwardly in the shoes and pulling him down into the seat with him, "Are you enjoying yourself~?"

"Um…" Oz scratched the back of his head in thought, "Maybe…?"

"Guys, we need to do this now," V suddenly announced, lowering her voice. They soon noticed what she meant, as they faced the door which her eyes were focused on and immediately spotted the security guards leaving. When they turned their focus back to her, she had already dumped the cocaine onto the table, using Sami's credit card to organise the white powder into ordered rows.

"How many?" V asked, tilting her head up at Sami.

"14."

"K."

"No no no no NO!" Lela screeched, waving her arms around and making herself look like a complete idiot, "I am NOT doing cocaine with you guys!"

"Yes you are," KT replied.

"What?!" Lela dropped her head onto the table, crying internally. "I thought you were the at least _half_ sane one!"

"Haha, no," KT laughed, "The sex, maybe not, but when you're high, sugar and basically every other food in general tastes much better."

"Sounds great!" Alice decided, shaking Oz eagerly on the shoulder, "Oz! We've got to do this magic stuff!"

"Alice, that's drugs! They're badddd!" Oz whined, "And… after the first night, I'd really rather not do it again…"

"Who cares?!" Alice yelled, "They won't affect me!"

"Haaah… fine," Oz gave in, waiting until V was finished before hesitantly leaning over the table.

"Don't worry, Oz~" Break whispered, "I'm sure you'll have fun anyway~"

"Er… sure, thanks Break…" Oz muttered uneasily and somewhat sarcastically, before snorting the line of cocaine and collapsing back into the seat. His bright green eyes dilated almost immediately, as his head lulled back against the seat. "That feels so… weird…"

"You're telling me!" Alice jumped up from her seat, grabbing Oz's wrist and whisking him away from the table. "Come on! Let's go find somewhere else to go!"

"Wait! Alice-!"

Before Oz was even allowed to finish his plead, he was gone, his silhouette racing around the corner to the stairs and just catching Gilbert's eye.

"Um… where has Oz gone…?" Gilbert asked concernedly, face palming the second he saw the 12 remaining lines of powder on the table, "Really? _Those_ two?"

"Relax, Gilbert~~" Break hummed, snorting the line himself and falling back against the chair; already dazed. Shortly after, V, Sami and KT all followed, leaving only 8 lines left.

"Break, are you stupid?" Gilbert sighed, "Never mind… I already know the answer to that…"

"You're gonna have hell tomorrow morning…" Jess muttered to Sami, before sitting down and bending over the table, "Alright! My turn!"

"You guys are so stupid," Lela acknowledged, "Fuck it. What do I have to lose anymore? My dignity? Haha, you can't lose what you never had."

"… you just wrecked yourself…" Sami deadpanned, "Are you sure you're not already high?"

"… I don't know…" Lela replied, brushing it off and taking the drugs a few moments later, "YayayYAYAAA! This feels AMAZINGGGG!"

"Shut up!" James grunted, "Cocaine is a high-class drug taken by rich people, and scum. Actually, no. Scum can't afford cocaine; it's expensive and-"

"We don't need the lecture," Sami sighed, "Just fucking do it. You too, ET."

"I seriously question my own sanity when I'm actually considering it," ET mumbled, "If it's enough to forget what I'm surely going to witness tonight, I'll do it."

After a little more time and consideration, both ET and James had each snorted a line, leaving only 4 left for Gilbert, Vincent, Elliot and Leo.

"I don't care what you do," Elliot groaned with a sigh, "But if you wake up puking like last time, I'm not helping you."

"Come on, Elliot," Leo teased, nudging him on the shoulder, "It's a valet's job to make sure his master has a good time."

"That could be taken in more ways than one…" Jess snickered under her breath, earning a quiet laugh in response from Sami and Lela.

Elliot stared down at Leo, dumbfounded. "I'm fairly certain it's not."

"Don't be a buzzkill, Elly~" Vincent teased, leaning back against the table and running a hand through his hair. Because his eyes were different colours, it was easy to catch a glimpse of his severely dilated pupils, making it obvious that he'd gone right ahead and done his share.

"Why are all you people so… annoying…?" Elliot questioned to himself, before giving in with another sigh and crouching down slightly next to Leo by the table, "But you owe me."

Leo smirked. "My pleasure."

"Are you guys serious?!" Gilbert yelled, watching as Leo struggled to stand up against Elliot, who was half unresponsive himself anyway. With the echoes of the other's persuasion ringing in his ears, Gilbert glanced down hesitantly at the last line of cocaine.

In the end… why the hell not?

…..

"So… this is where Alice and Oz disappeared to?" KT asked, arriving at another room with Sami.

"Apparently," Sami answered, opening the door and leading the rest inside, "That's what Break said Gilbert told him after searching, at least."

"Guyyysss!" Oz greeted cheerfully, tripping over his own feet as he welcomed them to the previously locked room, "Let's play a game!"

Those who had successfully made it up the stairs stumbled into the room. It looked a bit like a twin hotel room, a balcony with two deckchairs attached to the end. There were two beds on either side of the room, a long table in the centre of the room. There was also a bathroom right next to the entrance, and the lack of stuff told them with enough certainty that it wasn't currently being used.

"Who knew this club had rooms?" Sami wondered aloud, stepping further into the room and noticing Oz's set up, "What ya playing?"

"Oh, we were waiting for you!" Oz chimed, "We set up beer pong, but… I couldn't find any beer in the mini fridge, so… we're just sticking with spirits!"

"YAASSSSS!" Lela cheered, diving into the room and picking up the single ping pong ball resting at the end of the table, "BEER PONG THE ANIME! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shit…" Sami chuckled to herself, taking Break by the hand and pulling him into the room, "Only one turn each though, before we get to bed."

"Ah, I see~" Break smirked, gesturing to the bed, "I presume it's not _only_ sleeping?"

"Haha, you're getting the gist of things here now," Sami replied, wandering over to the table, "Alright, so, if you land it in, no shot. If you get it out, take a shot. Simple enough? Cause, I've already had waaaay too much to drink."

"Break isn't drunk at all though!" Oz pointed out irrelevantly, "Wowww! I don't know how he stays not intoxicated!"

"Years of practice, Oz~" Break teased, "Who's playing?"

"MEEE!" Lela volunteered.

"Yes," Sami deadpanned, "We figured."

"Where's… Vince?" Gilbert slurred, hazy eyes scanning the room and quickly noticing the absence of his brother.

Jess' eyes snapped opened. "V is gone too. That explains a lot."

"Oh…" Gilbert murmured.

"Haha!" Sami laughed, shutting the door and ensuring it was locked, "Looks like Elliot and Leo never made it up the stairs either."

"Probably screwing in the bathroom," Jess suggested.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Lela nodded at Sami secretively. "Earlier today, I confirmed it."

Sami's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mhm…" Lela hummed responsively, "Alright! Let's do this shit!"

"I refuse," James objected, "Me and ET are going to go find somewhere where it's _not_ going to be an orgy later."

"Ohh?" Jess cocked an eyebrow suggestively, "Are we _finally_ going to get some ET x James action?"

"James… you brought that on yourself…" ET grimaced, "And no."

"Argh, fuck, yeh…" The realisation of what he'd said hit James like a rock. "I didn't mean it like that! I don't swing that way mate!"

"Sure…" Sami hummed, "See ya in the morning!"

"Right, imma ask that again," Lela started, "Who's playing?"

"It's me, you, Break, Gilbert, Jess, Alice and Oz… I think that's it. Everyone else left to fuck."

"We'll be next," Jess declared sneakily, "Let's get this over and done with."

"Alright!" Lela yelled excitedly, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

"… That's hunger games, you shit," Sami deadpanned.

"Oh yeh…" Lela realised, "Alright, to begin with, we have Jess! Turn your back to the table, and throw."

Shaking her head at Lela, Jess did as she was told, turning around and readying the ball in her hand. Randomly, she threw it, praying that it didn't land in any of the cups – in all honestly, she wanted that shot. Fortunately, the sound of the ball hitting the side of one of the cups and then bouncing on the floor told her that she'd lost. Wordlessly, the grinned, grabbing the shot and downing it in one; completely unfazed by the awful taste.

"Right, that's done," she muttered, grabbing Gilbert's arm and hauling him outside onto the balcony, "Let's go!"

Utterly dazed and totally out of it, Gil went along with it, staggering out onto the balcony with her. The last that was seen of them was a cloud of smoke, before they disappeared to the blind spot behind the curtains.

"Well then…" Lela murmured, "Who's- wait, where did KT and Alice go?"

"They went to get food, I think…" Oz answered, his words slurred and merging into one.

"Okay…" Lela replied slowly, "Wait… WHERE THE HELL DID SAMI AND BREAK GO?!"

"In here~!" Sami called, and it didn't take Lela long to figure out that they were in the bathroom.

"HEY!" Lela shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?! WE HAVE A BEER PONG TOURNAMENT TO COMPLETE!"

There was a slight pause, followed by a giggle. Sami then called back, "No thanks, hehe… I've got other exercise I'd rather do."

Lela blinked for a few moments; disturbed.

"Well… okay then," she brushed it off, rotating on her heel dramatically to face Oz. Her usually retarded smile widened, as she stuck a hand into her pocket. "So… now that it's just you and me…"

A second later, Oz's eyes doubled in size as he saw the handcuffs. "… hah?!"

"That's right!" Lela purred, "No need to fear, cause Mistress Lela is here~!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/Ns: Because who needs quick updates anyway? I'm sorry. I had so much hwk and fml. Sakamaki Penitentiary is getting so long, and i wrote a oneshot which took up time too. So updates may be slow. But oh well. So, hi. This chapter has a lot going on; I guess you could call it a filler chapter? Another OC from part II/IV is back too, being paired with another Pandora hearts character. Next chapter will be super kinky, just saying. Also, for anyone who is interested, once this is done, I will be planning (not writing yet) a purely OC story on FictionPress. Just saying.**_

 _ **Please review! I know I'm talking to basically no one when I say that but oh well.**_

 _ **Content warnings: References to drug use, hangovers, swearing, some sexual scenes guess.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

It was almost ritualistic at this point.

Waking up naked, slightly hungover, next to someone you'd met not that long ago, and most likely going through some sort of drug comedown was the MC way, after all.

Lela stretched, sitting up wearily and glancing down beside her. "Huh. Wow… I actually slept for once."

Her and Oz were the only ones currently in the hotel room, sharing a single bed. Outside, Jess and Gil were most likely still asleep, since there had been no sounds from them so far. Additionally, Sami and Break in the bathroom were probably still asleep too; there had been no sounds from them yet either, and from what Sami had told Lela, she knew how their wake-up ritual would ultimately go down.

Growing bored, Lela decided to get up. Of course, that was easier said than done when Oz was still passed out beside her, blocking her exit. For Lela, however, this was not an issue, as she lifted her foot and kicked him off the bed.

"Ah! Hey!" Oz cried, his head smacking onto the floor as a throbbing ache surged through his head, "Argh… that hurt!"

"Oh well," Lela shrugged, finally standing up and wandering over to the drinks, pouring herself some tea, "I don't care about your misfortune."

Oz's mouth dropped open comically, as he struggled to find the right response. "Haah… my head hurts."

Lela snorted. "Ha. I'm not surprised."

"Where's Gil?" Oz asked, peeking around the corner of the curtains, "Oh… wait… never mind."

….

Meanwhile, outside on the balcony, Jess and Gil were both beginning to wake up, the late spring to early summer sun shining right down onto them.

"Yo," Jess greeted casually, a sly grin soon spreading across her face, "Last night was fun. You deserve credit."

"Was it?" Gilbert groaned, slipping a cigarette between his teeth, "I don't remember."

"Of course you don't…" Jess sighed, snatching the cigarette from him briefly before handing back with the same teasing grin as usual, "So. Tell me about your brother."

"What about him?" Gil raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I'm sure you'd rather not know more about Vince than you need to."

"Nope. Tell me."

"Why, exactly?"

"Because, V presumably got laid by him last night, and for some reason, it appears he's got just as much of an S&M kink as she does."

"Well…" Gilbert shifted uncomfortably, taking another drag. "I don't know much about his sex life, if that's what you're asking. I know he's been… _fooling around_ with upper class women, but, well… he hates women in general. I don't know why he's taken such a liking to V, if I'm honest."

"That's obvious," Jess replied, "She's oblivious. He could use her and probably rape her, and as long as there's scissors and blood, she won't really care. She's not into commitment, much like Lela."

"Right… I'm starting to notice that as a pattern among you guys anyway…"

…..

Sami let out a sigh, perching on the edge of the bath tub and waiting.

"Why is it _always_ me who gets the lightweights…?" she muttered under her breath, shuffling to the other side of the bath to lean on the wall, folding one leg over the other and averting her gaze to the ceiling.

Break, on the other hand – who was currently in front of her and hunched over the toilet bowl – finally finished throwing up, pulling away and leaning on the wall. "You know, if you stopped drugging me, this wouldn't happen."

"Oh please," Sami scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You did it voluntarily."

Break frowned, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand. "If I may ask, how have you not died of an overdose yet?"

"James gets our drugs," Sami explained simply, "James is smart. He wouldn't give V enough to make it toxic."

"And is there something going on between them, hm?"

"Probably."

"I see…" Break hummed, "One more question."

"What?" Sami groaned.

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" Break questioned, only at that point realising that he was, in fact, only in his shirt.

"Hm. I don't know."

….

After about half an hour of everyone redressing themselves, Sami, Lela and Jess all regrouped inside of the main room, their 'partners' all present and leaning dependently against the wall. They had all successfully found their clothes, however dressing themselves had proved to be more difficult than intended, the outfits from the previous night having slightly more parts than they'd remembered.

"Okay, so," Sami started, pulling out her phone, "I've just got a text from KT. Her, Alice, James and ET all successfully met up, and are now at TGI Fridays eating breakfast."

"Do we know where the others are?" Gilbert asked, "I have no idea where Vince went."

"Elliot and Leo are obviously screwing," Lela pointed out, "So someone's basically gonna have to barge into every hotel room, and hopefully, they'll be there."

"I'll do it!" Jess volunteered eagerly.

Sami sighed, "Alright, you can do it. Just no pictures."

"Aw," Jess pouted, wandering out of the room and beginning her search.

"Now here's the question," Sami proposed, "Will Vincent have enough initiative to come and find us? Because, I know V won't."

"I doubt the sewer rat even knows what initiative is~" Break mocked.

"Break…" Gilbert warned, glaring at the other, "I don't think he'll search for us. If he's hungover… well, I'd rather not think about it."

"Well, go find them!" Lela ordered, "I want breakfast too!"

"Shut up," Sami scolded, pulling out her phone after receiving at text from James, "Shit! Ok, so, um… turns out me, ET and James all have university interviews today for our degrees, so…"

"Ooh…!" Oz beamed, "What are you guys doing?"

"James is doing Biology, I'm doing Psychology, and ET is doing music."

"No one gives a shit," Lela intervened, "Let's go."

"I need to go find James and ET. We'll have to get the train," Sami countered hurriedly, "Lela, you take them back to the house or something."

Lela's eyes lit up. "I'M IN CHARGE?!"

"Er, sure?" Sami stuttered, shoving her phone into her pocket and proceeding to the door, "Behave, guys, or you'll be in trouble."

….

"So… how do we get inside?" Oz asked, glancing up at the house, "Argh… I'm so tired!"

"Er, it's okay, Oz. We'll find away," Gilbert tried, "Where did Lela, Jess, V and KT go again?"

"Shopping," Elliot groaned, trying to pry Leo off his shoulder to no avail, "Tch. Some leader she is. Dropping us off outside here without any keys…"

"We could break in through the window," Vincent suggested nonchalantly, digging his palms into his temples and hoping for the throbbing in his head to just die.

"For once, I agree with the sewer rat," Break added, receiving confused expressions from the others, "What? I just want to sleep. And some cake~"

"That's why they went shopping, idiot," Vincent deadpanned, "To get more food."

"Huh?!" Alice yelled, "Are you seriously telling me there's going to be NO MEAT?!"

"Alice, you're the one who ate it all…" Oz pointed out quietly.

"Oz! Shut up!" Alice instructed, grinning evilly as she kicked him to the floor and stood on top of him, "My manservant is not allowed to correct me."

"Alright, fuck it," Vincent announced abruptly, approaching the door, "I'm breaking in."

"Vince, you can't-"

Before Gilbert could even finish his sentence, Vincent had already pulled out his scissors, thrusting them inside of the lock and breaking it into two pieces.

Slyly, he grinned, turning around to the others and smirking mischievously. "I told you to trust me, _brother_."

The others watched in silence as he wandered inside, following him shortly after and not bothering to shut the door behind them – it was broken anyway.

"Is it just me or is he more psycho when he's hungover~?" Break chuckled, staggering inside and heading up the stairs.

"I've never seen Break so hungover…" Oz sighed, "Argh… I just want to sleep!"

"You're going back to bed?" Gilbert asked.

"Mhm…" Oz muttered, effectively crawling up the stairs.

"WAIT! OZ!" Alice screeched, "I WANT FOOD!"

"Oi, stupid rabbit," Gilbert deadpanned, "Go make food yourself."

Alice considered it for a moment, before backing away from Oz and heading towards the kitchen.

"That was… surprisingly obedient," Gilbert acknowledged hesitantly, "Shall I go check on her?"

"Don't bother," Oz groaned, "It's not like she'll set the kitchen on fire."

"I guess you're right on that one…" Gilbert murmured, "Alright. Just be careful. If Jack tries to take over when you're passed out, you might not be able to-"

"It's _fine_ , Gil," Oz sighed, chuckling lightly to himself, "Just stop worrying about me."

Meanwhile, still on the ground floor, Elliot and Leo had isolated themselves in an alcove under the main staircase.

"Elliot, not in here…" Leo protested weakly, being shoved up against the back of the wall by Elliot.

"Why not?" Elliot frowned, pulling the hair away from the noirette's face. Leo squirmed, however, shaking his hand away and covering his eyes once again.

"Everyone else will hear…" Leo whispered, trying to resist as Elliot ran his hand up his shirt and leaned closer, "Nhn… I still can't walk."

Above them, Gilbert was still climbing the stairs, grimacing at the conversation beneath him which he could briefly hear and pretending he _didn't_ hear it.

….

"Hm… so, I wonder where Lela is then…?"

The person clambered up onto the balcony, crawling up the side until finally tumbling onto the platform. The curtains were currently closed, the person inside clearly asleep.

"This is strange…" she muttered, peeking past the curtains before discovering that there were no lights on. Pulling her earring out, she picked the lock of the door skilfully, kicking it open lazily and entering freely.

The second she was inside, it became fairly obvious that this was, in fact, Lela's bedroom.

However, Lela was not present.

The walls were decorated with large pictures and paintings of bunny rabbits, as well as multiple images of anime and comic characters. The bed was rather large, expensive sheets in a mound in the centre of the bed.

As Eleanor continued scanning the room, she soon spotted a person, idly flicking through one of the books – presumably from the empty space in Lela's bookshelf. He was tall, quite a bit taller than her, with a long, golden blonde plait draped down his back, reaching far beyond his waist. As for his clothes, they weren't quite what you'd expect for this day and age, somewhat similar to what an aristocrat would wear 100 years ago.

"Dibs," Eleanor whispered to herself, eyes widening.

The other, however, heard her, turning his head slowly. "And you are?"

"Right, yes," Eleanor snapped out of her daze. "I'm Eleanor. Look, as… perfect as you are, I came here to troll Lela in her new house. Oh, and to see Kouhai. Do you know where they are?"

The blonde simply smiled, dropping the book absentmindedly and approaching Eleanor. "I apologise, but I don't. From what I remember, that boy was out with them last night, but I didn't see everything this morning. I only just came out now; I took advantage of the fact his body is too weak right now to resist me."

"You're gay?" Eleanor asked.

"What?" The other cocked an eyebrow, perplexed. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"You said come out," Eleanor deadpanned, a grin twitching at her lips, "I don't mind seeing some yaoi action either."

"I think you have me mistaken," he chuckled, taking another step closer to her, "I'm not entirely human. In fact, I'm not real. I'm the… personification, I guess you could say, of that boy's real soul. But, he doesn't know that yet."

Eleanor's grin only widened. "Well you are one good-looking as _hell_ personification."

"Why, thank you."

"So… who are you?"

The blonde smiled, taking Eleanor's hand in his. "Jack. Just Jack."

"Well, hello there, Jack," Eleanor greeted, "I came along way to troll Lela. Can you make my journey worth it?"

"Of course," Jack whispered, wrapping an arm sneakily around her waist and pulling her closer; their bodies pressed together, "How long do you reckon we have?"

"Eh, depends where the others went," Eleanor shrugged, staring up into his bright green and strangely mesmerising eyes.

Jack smirked, planting his lips onto hers and slipping his tongue inside her mouth, turning her body and pushing her backwards onto the bed. She lay there, stationary, as he crawled on top of her, digging a hand into her hair.

"Are you sure you're not bothered by the fact I'm not human?" he asked, straddling her waist.

Eleanor sighed, running her fingers through his hair idly, "Why does everyone ask us that? You're hot as fuck, so it doesn't matter."

"I guess you're right," Jack agreed, placing his lips back onto hers, slightly rougher this time, "But that boy, Oz, doesn't know, so you're going to keep this between us, okay?"

…

A couple of hours had passed, during which nothing much had happened inside the house, apart from Alice doing god-knows-what in the kitchen, sleeping off hangovers, and of course, Jack and Eleanor going at their business.

After Lela, V, KT and Jess had finished their extremely long shopping trip, they'd been just about to leave when Sami had called, saying they were ready to be picked up, and that Lela needed to, and quote; 'Hurry the fuck up'. Lela and Jess (too lazy to drive all the way to Salzburg and back) tried to protest, telling them to get the train.

Unfortunately for them, since Sami was their 'dicktator', their final decision was made pretty quickly.

Of course, _that_ meant making a round trip to Salzburg, meaning the seven of them were only now arriving back at the house.

"Where do you think they're all gonna be?" KT asked, "I'm hungry. It's waayyyyyy past lunchtime."

"Probably asleep," Sami answered, "They were hungover as fuck."

"They better not have trashed my house," Lela pouted, prancing up to the front door. Immediately, she spotted the broken door handle, cracked into 2 pieces and left discarded on the doorstep. "Oh. Well that's new. Guess they'll be getting punished then, hahahaha."

Sami winked discreetly at the brunette, following her inside.

"No kinky shit!" James objected, storming into the house; however, stopping in his tracks a few moments later.

"What is that sound…?" ET questioned hesitantly, gesturing to the sounds of the creaking bed above him.

"Something you've never done," V snickered, earning a laugh from Jess and Sami.

"I don't recognise their voices," Jess pointed out, "Haha, and that's Lela's bedroom too."

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME SOMEONE'S BROKEN INTO MY _HOUSE_ JUST TO FUCK?!" Lela screeched, throwing her arms up dramatically, "AND _MY_ BEDROOM NONETHELESS!"

"Wait. Shit," Sami interjected, "That's Eleanor."


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/Ns: IT'S BEEN OVER 2 WEEKS 16 DAYS TO BE PREVICE BUT OH FUCKING WELL. Ahem. So, exams had me tied down, and here's the part when i pretend i was revising... I was going to have an even longer break fro, writing for this week when all my exams are but I decided I couldn't be bothered to stop... cause that's logic. Anyway, here we go! This chapter gets very kinky, but since it's the last MC I'll do with characters, I just had to include it. So, if you didn't know anything about BDSM, then here we go!**_

 _ **Content warnings: Some sexual stuff, non-con drug use, yaoi, and a HUGE amount of BDSM. Oh, and just so you know, Sami does not have a daddy-kink... probably.**_

 _ **Please review! I am ever grateful to senpai for reviewing, but if any readers exist please tell me!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

"WHY THE FUCK IS ELEANOR BANGING SOMEONE IN MY ROOM?!" Lela screamed, flapping her arms around erratically, "Wait a second… WHO THE FUCK IS JACK?!"

"My sister's boyfriend," Sami snickered.

"… I doubt it," Lela deadpanned, "Right, I'm going up there!"

"No! That's bare weird!" James screwed his face up at her suggestion, stepping back instinctively.

"So is someone else banging in my bed!" Lela countered.

"Relax, it doesn't matter," Jess chuckled, "We broke the rule about 'no white walls inside the house' ages ago."

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

"Shhhh…" Sami hushed with a roll of her eyes, "We'll just wait-"

"I heard you were talking about me."

All of their heads whipped up at the source of the noise simultaneously, a mixture of annoyed glares and amused gazes fixing on Eleanor.

"I apologise for any disturbances," Eleanor continued, shuffling down the stairs casually and eventually reaching the ground floor, "Senpai was just getting a bit of action, that's all."

"Oh, and Kouhai is certainly proud of you," Sami replied, throwing an arm around the other's shoulder, "So, who with?"

"Some guy called Jack," Eleanor winked. "He said he was some kind of personification? It was something to do with Oz, I think."

"HEY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO GETS THEIR FAVOURITE STOLEN?!" Lela yelled, "FIRST WILL, AND NOW THE BLONDE KID TOO!"

"Ok ok, in my defence, I didn't know you had a thing for Will," KT reasoned, "Not that it would've stopped me but eh."

"Anyway, I did come to troll Lela, but I guess that's been done now," Eleanor grinned, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, strutting across the room and swinging the door open, "Senpai out, bitches, see ya~"

"Now _that_ …" Sami pointed to the door, now slammed shut. "… is how to exit."

"Alright, time to get the others," Lela declared, cracking her knuckles with a determined smirk spread across her face.

"Um… why?" ET questioned suspiciously, subconsciously edging backwards, "What are you going to do to them?"

"Just… _discipline_ them a little bit," Lela answered, "They're not getting away lightly for letting an intruder into _my_ house."

"Good idea," Sami winked, "Let's get this shit started."

…

"Nhn… where am I?"

Elliot stirred, his eyes remaining shut as he ever so slightly lifted his head, a dull ache beginning to accumulate in the back of his neck. From what he could tell, he was somewhere dark, and his muscles were… unusually stiff.

Wait a second.

Why was he suspended?

Eyes snapping open, Elliot's mind automatically went straight to its first and top priority; Leo. He frantically searched the room, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Leo, tied up on the wall with his shirt half hanging off his left shoulder, and it was only at that point that the main problem at hand came to light once again

Why were they tied to the wall in the dark?

"Leo…" Elliot whispered, only slightly panicked, "Leo!"

"Ngh… huh?" Leo groaned, lowering his head the moment he tried to lift it and cracking an eye open, "Elliot… why are we tied on a wall?"

"I don't know," Elliot frowned, thrashing around within the restraints but to no avail, "I remember we were in that alcove, er…"

"I know what you mean, Elliot. You don't have to say it out loud," Leo chuckled light-heartedly. However, his expression shifted a moment later into one conveying fear, almost. "Wait… if I didn't dress myself, then… they saw…"

It took Elliot a few moments to catch on, but the moment he did, another voice spoke up promptly.

"Yes, we did."

"Hey!" Elliot yelled, not entirely sure who he was yelling at, "Who ever said you could do that?!"

"Hey hey _hey_ ," Lela interjected, emerging out from the darkness with Sami following closely behind her, "Who ever said _I_ follow the rules? I am like… the definition of dodgy."

"Lela, just… no," Sami shook her head tragically at her.

"Whatever," Elliot grunted sulkily, "Just… make that another one of your secrets about us. Don't tell anyone else."

"I wasn't going to anyway…" Sami muttered, rolling her eyes, "I've seen worse."

"Good," Elliot frowned, turning his head back around and cocking an eyebrow at the two, "Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Sami and Lela both exchanged smirks, remaining silent. They both wore similar things; black leather and far too many chains hanging off various parts of their outfit. The only difference was that Sami had gone slightly more extravagant on the make-up.

"You can't figure it out?" Sami teased, pulling her hand around from behind her back and revealing a leather whip.

"No…" Elliot deadpanned.

"I presume this has something to do with BDSM?" Leo guessed, shaking his hair in front of his eyes; they'd left his glasses under the stairs.

"Leo?!" Elliot gasped, hoping no one else had noticed the faint blush spread across his face, "How the hell do you know anything about that?!"

"Hehe…" Leo chuckled, "You're forgetting that I _have_ read 50 Shades of Grey."

"Good book," Sami complimented, "Wow, it seems like there's a lot about your boyfriend that you don't know."

"Tch, shut up," Elliot scoffed.

"What I want to know," Lela announced abruptly, resuming the previous conversation somewhat irrelevantly as she pointed at Leo, "Is _why_ we saw what we saw."

Instead of replying, Leo simply turned his head, avoiding their interrogative gazes and ignoring the question; the smile from his face disappearing in an instant.

"That's none of your business," Elliot said quietly through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

"Pfft. I don't care about privacy."

"Lela, that's enough…" Sami held her hand up dismissively, swiftly cutting her off. "Alright, Lela. Do your thing and wake them up. I'm bored now. And, V's ready. She should be here soon with the stuff, so get on with it."

"Will do!" Lela pranced forward, standing in front and centre of Gilbert, Oz, Alice, Break and Vincent. She drew in a deep breath, before screaming at the top of her lungs, "HEY! RETARDS! WAKE UPPPPPPP!"

Instantly, all of their heads jerked upwards, every single one of them wincing in pain and grimacing at the onset of light which invaded their senses, not to mention the fact that Lela's obnoxious voice and existence in general worsened their conditions quite a bit.

"Haah… what happened…?" Oz sighed, "My head feels funny…"

"Oz… did you…?" Gilbert asked, his words trailing off as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde. He lowered his voice, leaning towards Oz. "Did Jack…?"

"Huh?" Oz tilted his head to the side quizzically, trying to force his memories to resurface but ultimately failing to do so. "Oh… I don't think so."

"Jack?" Sami repeated, "Did you say Jack?"

"Um, yeh…" Oz answered hesitantly, "What about it?"

"Well, Eleanor was here a little while ago, and mentioned screwing some guy called Jack," Sami replied, "You know who he is or where he is now?"

"Er…" Oz stuttered, "He's just a, er… a friend. I'm sure he's gone back to where he's supposed to be now, hehe…"

"You hope so~" Break snickered, "So, if I may ask, why have we been chained to the wall?"

"If you had any sense," Vincent interrupted, "You'd be asking why they're dressed like prostitutes."

"It's fine, it's _fine_ ," Sami dismissed, another sly grin tugging at her lips, "It can all be answered in one. Lela, take it-"

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?"

Sami and Lela's heads both spun around concurrently. They spotted KT standing in the doorway, an expression of judgement and nothing else spread across her face.

"This is their punishment!" Lela answered, "Why are you here?!"

"I was wondering where they were…" KT replied slowly.

"Care to join us?" Sami offered, "It's just a little bit of fun~"

"No," KT rejected bluntly, "Can I take Alice though? I found a good meat restaurant nearby."

"GOOD IDEA!" Alice cheered, thrashing around within the chains, "HEY! Let me out, will ya?!"

"And how do you propose on getting there?" Sami asked.

"Driving," KT declared, stalking over to Alice and delivering a swift kick to the chains, snapping them into two before redirecting her gaze back to Sami as she proceeded to the exit, "Give me your keys."

With an exhausted sigh, Sami dug her hand into her pocket, chucking KT the keys. "Knock yourself out. Oh, and also, tell V to hurry the fuck up."

"Fine," KT exhaled, slamming the door behind her and Alice and leaving them alone once again.

"Alright, now that I'm done being _rudely_ interrupted," Lela continued, unleashing her own whip from the hook on her belt and flicking her hair over-exaggeratingly, "Hello, I'm Mistress Lela. And today, I'm going to be delivering a BDSM lesson, all the while giving you your own punishment."

"Oh jeez…" Sami facepalmed.

"Hey. Did I do it right?" Lela whispered, seeking approval from Sami like usual. With yet another sigh, Sami nodded discreetly, signalling for her to carry on. "Alright. So, firstly, 'B' and 'D' stand for Bondage and Discipline. Bondage means being tied up, or restrained in some way or another, often with kinky things such as chains and gags. Discipline means to punish, or be punished. So, basically what's happening to you right now."

"Well done, you're actually doing it right for once," Sami muttered under her breath. Just then, the door swung open, V and Jess strutting into the room and slamming the door hard behind them.

"We have arrived!" V announced, flicking her hair away from her face dramatically before handing Sami a box, the lid missing for some reason revealing 6 needles.

"Haaah… no more drugs!" Oz whined, "This is weird enough as it is! I don't wanna be hungover againnnn!"

"This one isn't too bad," V told him, "That's what James told me at least."

"You've done good," Sami complimented, holding the needle up to the guys, the metal glinting in the dim lights from the candles, "This is a 'legal high' known as Pandora's Box Unleashed. It's a less concentrated version though, so you shouldn't be affected too much. Heh, it is your punishment, after all. I thought the name of the drug was very appropriate."

"I see…" Break hummed, "I suppose you're the dominant?"

A devious grin twitched at Sami's lips, as she removed one of the syringes from the box and handing them back to Lela, signalling for her to inject the others before approaching Break. The smirk on her lips widened, as she trailed a hand seductively up his chest, burying it in his hair and wrapping a leg around his waist.

"Surprisingly, no," she whispered, holding the needle up to his neck and entangling her other hand deeper into his hair, "Whilst I may strike you as being a dominant type of _person_ , in the bedroom I assure you I am _definitely_ the submissive, _and_ the masochist," she smirked, pushing down on the needle and injecting the other, barely receiving a flinch in response, "But we'll get to that bit later."

Break didn't respond, the drug hitting his senses and clouding his mind almost immediately; far quicker than the other drugs they'd been given.

Lela, so far, had already managed to give the drug to both Elliot and Leo, being sure to inject Leo first so that Elliot didn't want to resist. And, since Leo seemed still slightly depressed after earlier – as well as the hangover _still_ weighing him down like a rock – that hadn't been too difficult.

"Alright, Jess and V, you go inject your lover boys; Lela, you get started on Oz," Sami ordered, handing out the remaining needles.

"Don't try to resist," Lela sighed, stalking up to Oz and positioning the needle at his neck, "You broke the lock to my house, burnt down my kitchen, _several times_ , and somehow sort-of in-a-way cheated on me with Eleanor."

"Yeh but- OW!" Oz flinched, the needle being plunged mercilessly into his neck, "That hurt!"

"Shut up," Sami snapped, relieved to see that neither Vincent or Gilbert tried to resist, "Alright, Jess, V; you can go now."

"Aww," Jess pouted, "Can we watch?"

"What the fuck?" Lela cocked an eyebrow.

Sami exhaled, giving up caring. "Sure, do what you want."

Jess and V both silently celebrated, shuffling over to the side of the room. They sat down obediently, staring intently at the scene before them as if it were a film.

"So," Sami continued, smacking the whip against her wrist teasingly, "Next, 'D' and 'S' stand for Dominant and Submissive. The Dominant is the person giving the orders, and the Submissive does what they're told. Obviously, in every BDSM couple you need one of each. Two of each would _never_ work."

"I'm always Dominant. Let's face it. I'm bossy, arrogant, I don't follow rules, and I'm a huge sadist. I mean, if my partner got on their knees and begged I'd probably be the Submissive for one night, but, it'd probably get boring," Lela declared, glaring at Oz, "DIBS ON BEING DOMINANT!"

"Wha?" Oz murmured idly. His vision was completely blurred, and for some reason, the room just wouldn't _stop_ spinning. "Oh, yeh… sure…"

"Okay, finally," Lela carried on, "And as I'm sure you all know, 'S' and 'M' stand for Sadism and Masochism, Sadism being inflicting pain on another person and Masochism being the desire to feel pain. We all know Sami is a Masochist cause she's emo, and… emos are just… I don't even know."

"Shut up," Sami sighed, wandering up to Break and snapping the handcuffs away from his wrists, releasing him. He staggered backwards, before registering that he was standing up and wrapping a hand slyly around Sami's hip.

"Now," she continued, whispering seductively in his ear and placing the whips and chains forcibly into his grip, "Let's get down to this shit."

With his common-sense lagging, Break obliged obediently, pinning Sami to the wall and binding her hands above her head with the chains.

"You know, I've never been the Dominant before~" he chuckled, "But, I'm sure I can try if you want me to~"

"Hey hey, I'm not the one giving the orders," Sami tutted, "Now, your punishment can be punishing _me_. So, punish me, _Daddy~_ "

Meanwhile, across the room, Jess had taken to Gilbert, stopping her simple observation of the lesson and finally partaking in it.

"Why are you letting me down?" Gilbert asked hesitantly. Jess didn't respond with words, simply holding a finger up to her lips and silencing him before pulling him away from there, taking the chains with her and dragging him behind the sofa.

Once they were secluded, she planted her lips onto his, slipping her tongue inside his mouth before pulling away swiftly, dropping the chains into his hands. "You're on top. Get working."

"Well, alright then…" Gilbert stuttered, his movements slow but soft as he reluctantly (to an extent) followed his orders, taking control and handcuffing her to the sofa. Slowly, he crawled on top of her, but glanced over his shoulder before taking it any further. "Aren't you paranoid that someone else is watching?"

"Pfft, no," she snickered, "I don't see why it matters. Hehe, this shit is going to turn into an orgy anyway. So, get working. We've only got all night, after all."

Across from them, Oz was the only person still left on the wall, his shirt having been removed and discarded to the floor.

"What should I do first…?" Lela asked herself, staring at the various toys and other objects scattered across the floor, "You know what, I'll just start basics and blindfold you."

Oz simply chose to remain silent, as the black piece of fabric was placed and secured over his eyes. The second his vision had been cut off, he drew in a deep breath before-

 _Whip_

"Ahaha…" Lela laughed, somewhat sadistically, "You're actually enjoying this. What a sub."

"Well, considering my first time ended up being with you, I'd say it's not giving me a particularly positive impression of sex!" Oz whined, dropping his shoulders a moment later, "Haah… never mind. Do what you want."

"Haha, it's funny that you think you had a choice," Lela sighed derisively, "I'll be embracing this, bruh. It's the only time I'm actually in charge."

A few metres along the wall, Vincent had somehow broken free from his chains, snapping the shackles on the wall and pinning V down on the floor, the chains and belts resting on the floor beside them.

"I'm on top," he declared, straddling her waist.

"No way!" V yelled, squirming underneath him but to no avail, "I'm always the Dominant."

Instead of replying, Vincent simply smirked mischievously, allowing V to sit up. His arm snaked around her hips subtly, as he pulled her closer and sunk his tongue into her mouth, sliding it past her lips as they fought for control.

Pulling away shortly after, the smirk Vincent's lips only widened. He edged closer to her, whispering seductively in her ear, "I guess we'll just have to battle it out for control then…"

"This is so weird…" Elliot commented, attempting to release Leo from the handcuffs. He's successfully broken free from them himself; however the increasing fogginess of his mind meant that letting Leo out was becoming rather troubling.

"Wait…" Leo slurred, flicking his fringe away from his face and deliberately exposing his violet and gold-flecked irises as he gazed down at Elliot, "Don't bother."

"What? Don't you-" Elliot cut himself off the second he realised what Leo meant, a light blush developing on his face. "No… are you _seriously_ saying you want to do this now?"

"What's the problem?" Leo pouted teasingly. "They're too out of it to see."

"Ugh… you know I can't say no when you stare at me like that…" Elliot groaned, feeling his arousal grow as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders, averting his eyes to the floor, "We've… ngh… we've never done anything like this before…"

"Just tell me what you want me to do then," Leo muttered, leaning down and resting his forehead against Elliot's, "And you know what they say. It's good to try something new every day, heheh…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/Ns: IM BACK! Okay, I keep disappearing, but my oneshots for AO3 are taking up a lot of my time. So, there'll be 2 more chapters after this, plus an epilogue like usual. I'm going on holiday and 10 days, and if I can, I'll get ch 10 up before then, but with Sakamaki Penitentiary and oneshots, that might not happen. In this chapter, there's a lot to do with me and the squad (our brilliant name haha) and there's a lot of references to other parts of MC, as well as so many inside jokes from the squad. I got nostalgic ok. Oh, and please don't take offense from the North Korea jokes, it's just something we say. Oh, and I apologise if you like BOTD. I tried not to be too harsh with the emo and goth stereotypes.**_

 _ **Please review! I know there's no one reading this other than my friends but oh well. Notify me of your existence if I don't know who you are in person!**_

 _ **Content warnings: References to drugs, sex etc. All the usual, I cba to mention them.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent...))**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Alright! We're going out today!"

The room fell into a dead silence, the guys all staring up at Sami in confusion.

"Are you kidding me?!" Elliot yelled, slamming his hands on the table, "Even after you injected us with legal highs last night?"

"Yep!" Sami chuckled, "You wanna know where we're goin'?"

"Something tells me that, whatever it is, it'll be something weird," Vincent predicted, leaning on his elbow and idly staring at the ceiling, twirling his scissors around his finger.

"I haven't even been told what it is," Lela sighed, "But I can already tell you're right."

"We're going to a goth festival!" Sami announced.

"YESSSS!" V shrieked. Excitedly, she leapt up onto the table, clambering across it until she reached Sami, snatching the tickets out of her hands and throwing them over herself. "ALL HAIL SATAN!"

"Okay then…" Sami hummed, "We're going in 15 minutes, okay? Don't be late or I'll fucking kill you."

"Hey! That's my line!" Lela pouted, leaning back in her chair sulkily, "I'm supposed to be the brat who tells people what to do and acts like the boss even though they have no authority whatsoever."

"Yes, Lela," Sami agreed sarcastically, "But there's a difference between you and I."

Lela tilted her head quizzically at her. "What?"

"I have authority. You don't."

"…"

"I'm fine with it," Jess shrugged, glancing up from her phone briefly, "It'll be funny. Can we get them in costumes again?"

"No, not this time," Sami frowned slightly, "Can't afford it."

"Sad times, sad times…" V hummed, "James! ET! You two still have the goth clothes, right?"

"No! That's bare gay!" James yelped, "I am not going to a fucking emo festival."

For a few seconds, Sami and V fell into silence, shaking their heads at each other.

"It's not emo," Sami told him firmly, "It's goth."

"What's the difference anyway?" KT asked, stuffing a doughnut into her mouth, "Aren't they both just depressing Satan worshippers with a bad music taste?"

"No…" Sami shook her head tragically again. "That is not correct."

"There really isn't a difference though," ET sighed, "Right?"

"I believe you need some education on the subject at hand, but currently, we're short of time," Sami claimed, "Be outside in 15 minutes. No exceptions."

…

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, all of them were standing ready.

Spare Elliot and Leo, of course.

"For fucks sake!" James yelled, "Just leave without them!"

"Hey!" Oz interjected, "We're not leaving them! Whatever they're doing right now… well, I'm not sure I want to know, but… let them carry onnn!"

"Oz," Gilbert exhaled, ruffling his hair teasingly, "There's nothing going on between those two."

"Yeh, but… Sami and Lela-"

"Wait… you were _awake_ for that?" Sami asked.

"Hehe… maybe?" Oz chuckled, somewhat nervously, "Only half awake! But… I did hear you talking about it…"

"Damn it!" Lela yelled, flapping her arms up and down erratically, repeatedly whacking Sami and eventually earning a glare from the other, "We were supposed to keep it a secret!"

"Hang on…" Gilbert interrupted them abruptly. "There's… actually… something?"

"Yep," Sami nodded.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lela hissed, slamming a finger over Sami's lips.

"Come on, brother," Vincent teased, a sly grin tugging at his lips, "You couldn't figure it out?"

"… no!" Gilbert yelled back, "No… you're wrong."

"I think we can trust our sources of information, Gilbert~" Break hummed, "Aha~ Speaking of which, guess who's finally arrived~"

"Ah! Elliot! Leo!" Oz yelped, turning on his heel and staggering slightly. A blush crept up his neck, as a slight smile twitched at his mouth and he was forced to face the ground.

"Alright, off we go!" V declared, grabbing Sami's wrist and dragging her into the driver's seat, "I call shotgun!"

"Nooo!" James objected, "That's my seat! Don't be tight!"

V smirked evilly, watching with satisfaction as James gave in, pouting sulkily and finally seating himself in the row behind them, ET following with his earphones blasting at full volume.

Once they were all seated, Sami begun her lecture.

Or tried to, at least.

"No one gives a shit," Lela announced bluntly, "Literally."

"Shut up and stop interrupting mother!" Jess scolded, smacking Lela's hand away.

"Woah, shit," Lela flinched, retracting her hand, "Since when were you the responsible one?"

"Since mother gave the orders."

"…"

"You people are strange…" Oz commented.

"Yeh, no shit," KT murmured. Lazily, she pulled out a mini comb, brushing through her fringe idly.

"I don't mean for it to be rude," Oz mentioned, "I just wondered why you guys are such good friends, since… you don't seem like it."

"Don't be nosey, shorty," Elliot sighed, lulling his head backwards; his eyes drifting shut.

"Hey!"

"Guys, stop it," Gilbert said quietly, "They're doing us a favour, remember. You can't keep arguing."

"Calm your tits, Gilbert~" Break snickered, "It's just adolescence~"

"Quite clearly that's how you'd see it…" Gil muttered under his breath, "You have the mental age of a 5 year old, after all."

"Rude~"

"The fact that we're all opposites is a good thing," Sami explained, "You know, I don't remember if we told you, since you were all totally out of it the first night you came here, but you aren't the first guys we've screwed around with who've come to us."

"Really?" Break questioned, "How many? You're only 16, right?"

"Since when did you give a crap about the law?" Gilbert retorted.

"Since when did _anyone_ give a fuck about the law?" Lela cocked an eyebrow, staring at them as if they'd just imagined the impossible (well, to her, they had).

"Anyway," Sami continued, "The first one would've been about… 2 years ago? Yeh, they came because their teacher or guardian or whatever wanted them to for the experience, and they had a bit of a notorious reputation. They had to leave early, though, so… I don't know what happened to them."

"The second group were all grim reapers," Jess carried on with the explanation, "They were depressing though, because human interaction was part of their training, but they'd all just committed suicide. Two of them in particular, actually."

"I got to fuck the German reaper," Lela acknowledged with a triumphant smirk, "BUT KT STOLE MY WILLLLL~!"

"I didn't choose to," KT replied simply, "I just did it for the laughs."

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINEEEEE!" Lela whined, "I still hold a grudge."

"Who was next…?" V asked herself, "Ohh, yes, ahaha. I remember. The next guys came last Christmas, I think, and they were all ghouls. We didn't find that out until later, though. Not that it mattered. They could do like, real life hentai! And, two of guys kept being really flirty with each other, and me, them and Sami had a foursome at a strip club. They just needed a place to stay; it wasn't anything particularly exciting."

"You really liked this 'non-human' trend, didn't you?" Vincent pointed out.

"Yep," ET answered for them, grimacing, "And our room just so happened to be across from them and their routinely orgies."

"The next ones weren't human either," KT continued, "That was a load of vampires. We were forced to stay the night with them after _someone_ HINT HINT JAMES forgot to get fuel."

"I WAS THERE TOOOOOOO!" Lela announced excitedly, "My tsundere queen~"

"I still can't believe my dreams after that night…" Sami muttered, before speaking up once again a moment later, "So, is your curiosity satisfied?"

Wordlessly, the group nodded.

"Good," V responded, "Because we're here!"

"Yep!" Sami confirmed, pulling the van into a parking space, "Oh, and just a word of advice. And Lela, listen up. If you offend any of the goths with bad knowledge on anything to do with the matter at hand, be prepared to get killed."

….

"This is…" Oz mumbled, his eyes doubling in size at the sight before him, "… interesting?"

That was one word to describe the scene, certainly.

Along the main street was a rather dishevelled parade, presumably on a break. Each of them had rather extravagant costumes, but there was one mutual feature: they were all completely black. Just black. Fishnets and chains accessorised their outfit, heavy black make up covering their faces. There was also not one person there with a natural hair colour. The stalls contained multiple different things, ranging from make up to BDSM sex shops to cocktail stands presenting beverages which looked suspiciously like blood.

The second Lela and Sami spotted the first chain, they squealed in excitement; more so than they should have.

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" Lela screeched, yanking Sami away with her who, to no surprise, did not resist.

"Don't get in trouble!" Sami yelled after them, before diving into the pit of black with Lela and hurrying off to the BDSM shop.

"I'm off," KT declared, "I'm sure there'll be food somewhere here."

"Count me in!" Alice added, following her.

Shortly after they began walking away, Oz bounced over to them. "Same! I'm sooo hungry!"

"Wait!" Gilbert called, "Oz-!"

"Bye, papa~!" Oz teased, running off into the distance behind Alice and KT.

"Papa?" Jess chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeh…" Gilbert deadpanned, "He, uh… finds it funny…"

"Oh, so you think you'd make a good father?"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Don't be stupid, brother," Vincent smirked, "You'd be a great father."

Gilbert's mouth dropped open, but he didn't respond.

"So…" Break was the first to disturb the silence, glancing around in confusion to notice V had mysteriously wandered off. "What happens now?"

…..

"Alright, mission decided," Sami whispered, diving behind a building with Vincent, Break, Lela and V, "Escape the war and get back to the car."

"How are we doing this?" V asked, hiding underneath Sami.

"Umm…" Sami hummed in thought, "Vincent, Break, you go ahead, and we'll follow."

"Why us?" Break tilted his head at her quizzically. "We weren't the ones to annoy the parade."

"No," Sami agreed, "But you did show up at the piercing stall when we were there, so you get stuck as part of the plan. You're bait."

"Okay, this is getting stupid," Lela sighed.

"You're the one who pissed them off!" Sami yelled, slapping her around the face.

Lela remained silence, punching Sami on the arm weakly and shrugging. "I still don't see what I did to piss them off so much."

"Right, let's think back then," Sami started, "You, V and I were all at the piercing stall. V had just got her scaffolding done, I'd just got my helix, Break and Vincent showed up alone, and then you said it."

"What did I even say?" Lela retorted defensively.

"You said you liked Blood On The Dancefloor," V hissed, "How dare you…"

"This is a free country!" Lela shouted, stomping her food firmly on the ground as some sort of declaration, "I have a right of speech!"

"Excuse _me_ ," Sami interjected, sending her a piercing glare, "The Democratic People's Republic of the Dildo Squad is in no way a free country. It runs strictly on a dictatorship."

"Isn't that how North Korea runs?" Break questioned suspiciously.

"Yes," Sami answered.

"If I may ask," Vincent whispered, holding a finger up to his lips and signalling for them to be quiet, as another crowd of people came charging down the street, passing the alley they were hiding in, "What is so bad about liking this 'Blood On The Dancefloor'?"

"They are offensive to both the goth and emo race," V declared, "Have you even seen them? I mean… what? WHAT?!"

"Calm down, V," Sami hushed, "Lela will get the appropriate punishment. We're off."

"Wait, what?!" Lela yelled after them, as the other 4 made a swift run for it. They dove out into the street, taking advantage of the brief pause in the ambush and hurrying off to the car. "HEY!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

"Oh shit…" Lela cursed under her breath. A few moments later, a large crowd of goths spotted her, barging into the alley.

 _Well…_ she thought to herself, _there's only one way to get out of this…_

"Guys!" Lela announced, stopped them in their footsteps, "I have one thing to say to you…"

The crowed, for some reason, followed her orders, silencing immediately.

"… G!"

Instantly, every single person their broke out into a fit of hysteria, grabbing onto each other and wailing in turmoil. They fell onto the floor, holding their hands to their hearts. Lela was able to slip away from the alley a few seconds later, slyly escaping the scene and eventually arriving at the car.

Once she got there, she spotted everyone waiting, Sami and V both shaking their heads shamefully at her.

"If the Democratic People's Republic of the Dildo Squad had political prison camps, you'd be going there," Sami informed her, "Now let's get a move on."

"Can we get one?" James asked.

"I say we vote," ET suggested.

"… no," Sami rejected, "Jess, Gilbert. Stop making out and get in the van."

Jess rolled her eyes obviously, parting reluctantly. She grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the van.

"We were quite popular," KT told Sami, seemingly quite proud of herself, "We just said 'Andy Biersack' and BOOM, they're all over us."

"That's good to know," Sami deadpanned, dropping into the driver's seat, "At least you didn't get chased by a bunch of angry goths after just having a needle thrusted into your helix…"

KT shot her a perplexed glance. "What?"

Sami exhaled, "Just… don't ask…"

…

"HOMEEEE!" Lela screeched, kicking open the door and dashing inside, knocking a few things over on the way.

"Haah… that was exhausting!" Oz whined, "And tiring. _And_ slightly terrifying."

"You're telling me…" Gilbert groaned, sticking a hand into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "I'll be back in a few."

"In the meantime…" Sami smirked, winking at Jess, "Let's get some booze!"

"Wait," Jess stopped her, holding a hand up at Sami as a grin tugged at her lips, "I have something to tell you guys first. And Gil, sit your ass down and listen."

"Well, um… okay…" Gilbert muttered hesitantly, retracing his steps and taking a seat next to Oz.

"Hurry up!" James stressed, "I'm not fucking interested in your life."

"Shut up," Sami whispered at him, "So, Jess?"

"It better not be anything bad," Lela frowned, glaring at her distrustfully, "If you've broken any of my rules I swear…"

"Well…" Jess proceeded, "… I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**_(A/Ns: Nearly 3 weeks hell yeh! Ok so I really wanted to get this up before I went on holiday but like, I didn't, even though I had like 1000 words left. So then I planned to write on the 11 hour flight out, but my laptop wouldn't turn on. Obvs I couldn't write on holiday, so I finished this on the flight home at like 5am whilst pulling an all-nighter to write fics, fuck yeh. So, I apologise if there's like 100 typos; I had the text really small bc I'm not completely shameless. Oh, and also, there'll be one more chapter after this, plus an epilogue like usual._**

 ** _Review or… idek._**

 ** _Content warnings: Pregnancy, some references to sex (quite a few actually), some nonPC comments from James and Lela like usual._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends (to an extent…))_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?!" Lela screeched, lunging forward. Instinctively, Sami leapt forward, grabbing her arms and restraining her, as she thrashed around in her grip.

"I'm pregnant," Jess repeated, "Is that a difficult concept to grasp?"

"Lela's asexual self can't handle the idea of reproduction," Sami commented, "Or sex, at that."

"Haha, so true," Lela chuckled, resuming to her normal volume as she continued, "YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BROKEN RULE NUMBER 2 OF MY FABULOUS SET OF RULES-"

"I think they've broken all of them, actually," KT countered.

"Not the white walls one," Lela replied, scanning the others uneasily, "… right?"

"Well…" Sami snickered, "Wait, where'd Break go? He just snuck off without us noticing. What a dick."

"I-I'll go look for him!" Oz declared, hurrying off. He tried to convince himself that he'd gone searching for Break out of concern, but in all actuality, he was just trying to escape the extremely awkward situation kicking off. If Gilbert wanted to reproduce, then it was his decision – but he didn't want anything to do with the ordeal.

"You guys abuse me," Lela pouted, "This is animal abuse. I'm gonna call the NSPCA!"

"Well you go do that," Sami responded sarcastically, glaring down at her, "Alright, Jess?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly did this happen?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jess asked rhetorically, "The first night I screwed this guy, a few weeks ago, we used no protection, and we haven't done since."

"Well that makes sense," Sami sighed.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU KEEP FORESHADOWING IT?!" Lela yelled, Sami grabbing her arms and yanking her backwards, "You kept saying 'I'm not pregnant _yet_ '. FUCKING 'YET'! OF COURSE! YOU KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Precisely," Jess shrugged, "I'm 17. I'm perfectly capable of conceiving and raising a child."

"Argh, no," James screwed his face up. "Scum. We are _not_ living with a fucking child in this house!"

"Seconded," Lela pouted, "You might as well drown it. Or burn it."

"You're not murdering my child," Jess glared at her. "Gil? What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Er…" Gilbert stuttered, "… No comment."

"Come on, Gil!" Vincent cheered, throwing his arm around his brother's neck, clinging to him annoyingly, "You're going to be a father? Aren't you proud?"

"Not really…" Gilbert answered, averting his gaze as a blush crept up onto his face, "I-I mean this is… this is crazy… how can it have taken _once_?"

"Would you like me to recite the events of that night?" Jess offered, a teasing grin tugging at her lips.

Frantically, Gil shook his head. "No thank you."

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Lela screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping on top of the sofa – just to give her that extra height boost, "I _REFUSE_ TO CATER FOR A PREGNANCY!"

"What's pregnancy?" Alice asked, clueless, "Can I eat it?"

Jess turned her head, shooting her a blank and perplexed expression. "You're even dumber than V."

"You can't eat it, no," KT told her, ignoring the others, "Well…"

"Cannibalism for the win!" V cheered, grabbing onto Sami's shoulders.

"You're not eating the child," Sami glared at KT and Alice, shaking her head with an exhausted sigh, "So… what happens now?"

 _"_ _You_ guys," Lela scowled, narrowing her eyes and pointing to Gil and Jess, "Get out."

"I'm _sorry_?" Jess questioned, "I thought you'd appreciate me telling you instead of just randomly shitting a child out one day!"

"Um…" ET interjected, "Sorry to intervene, but… I'm not sure that's quite how childbirth works…"

"It's not," James whispered, screwing his face up in disgust, "They're bare scum. Education is a foreign concept to them."

"Oh…" ET muttered, picking up the loose earphone and plugging it in, "I'm… going to quietly zone out now."

"Yeh, you do that," Sami spat, "You two are just making things worse."

"People tell me that a lot," James acknowledged, "I don't really get what they mean. I don't make things worse."

"Yes, you really do," Lela deadpanned, before leaping off the sofa and prancing over to Sami. Exaggeratingly, she flung her arm around Sami's shoulders, leaning on her and consequently earning a weak glare. "What is your opinion on the matter at hand? I feel like we need to hear the ultimate voice of justice… besides me, of course."

"Well…" Sami started tentatively, "I guess… it's sort of irresponsible. I mean, now that it's done, it's done, and that can't be changed. But, me and Break always used protection, and I know V and Lela probably did too, considering I've lectured V _more_ than enough times. I don't see why you'd ever have sex without protection, if you didn't want a child as the outcome, that is."

"Technically," Leo intervened, snickering to himself, "If there's a same sex couple, that issue won't arise."

"Oi! Leo!" Elliot blurted, slamming a hand over the noirette's mouth and shutting him up, cursing himself as his cheeks reddened, "That wasn't necessary to bring up!"

Calmly, Leo raised his hands, pulling away Elliot's hand from his mouth and speaking. "I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"Ngh… just shut your mouth now…" Elliot muttered under his breath, his eyes darting around the room, "What?! Someone just… change the topic!"

"What's happening now?" Sami asked, "Come on, I'm not making the decision."

"That's fine," Lela smirked evilly, stalking over to the door; swinging it open dramatically, "Get out."

"You can't just kick someone pregnant out onto the streets!" Gilbert defended, his eyes doubling in size at the implication.

"YOU BROKE THE RULES!" Lela shrieked, "YOU GET OUT!"

"Whatever…" Jess rolled her eyes, exhaling exhaustedly. A few seconds later, she shook her head, grabbing Gilbert's arm and dragging him out. "We'll be fine alone, wouldn't you say?"

Lela ran to the door, Sami and Vincent following close behind her. Alice and KT seemed to be off in their own world; Elliot, Leo, ET and James had all left, and V just appeared to be slightly unaware of what was actually happening right now.

"GO GET AN ABORTION, AND THEN COME BACK!" Lela called after them, Jess sending her a piercing glare before heading off into the distance, their shadows dissipating behind them.

Thankfully, as they began filing back inside, an awkward silence lingering between them, Oz came running in frantically.

"You find him?"

"Yeh…" Oz panted, "Someone… call an ambulance… he's throwing up blood!"

….

Impatiently, Sami clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, tapping her foot against the floor in a consistent rhythm. The sterile white environment of the hospital wasn't helping, white washed walls blinding her. There was a lingering scent of bleach and cleaning product, but to Sami, it was all just too pure; especially for a place which saw death on a daily basis.

The blonde beside her wasn't particularly helpful either, casually swinging his legs on the edge of the chair, bouncing up and down and scanning the room. His curiosity was piqued, and it almost seemed as if he'd never even seen a hospital before.

"How are you not nervous?" Sami asked, grabbing his attention, "Does this, like, happen a lot?"

"Not hospitals, no," Oz answered, his eyes travelling around the room idly, "But the collapsing and stuff, yeh. Usually he gets told off by Reim or Sharon, and then they force him to stay in bed for the day."

Sami tilted her head at him questioningly. "Who're they? Your family or something? His family? Lovers?"

"Reim and Break?!" Oz yelped, feeling his temperature increase slightly, "N-no… Break… has no family…"

"Ah, I see…" Sami hummed in thought, "Do… any of you? I mean, you know a lot about us. The last people, and the people before that, and the people before _that_ all had no families. Families they stayed in contact with, at least."

"I guess some of us doing in a way, hehe…" Oz chuckled, scratching the back of his head avoidantly, "Me and Gil… he grew up as my valet, and Vincent's his brother… probably. Elliot… is part of a large family, but Leo, _his_ valet… well, he has no family alive anymore."

"Eh, not the worst I've heard," Sami commented, "So, you said this happens to Break a lot? How come?"

"Um…" Oz stammered, "Well… I guess he pushes himself a lot? Sharon, probably the only person he would consider _close_ to family… she called him 'Mr One-Man-Show'. Hehe, I guess there's an element of truth in that…"

"Oh, I know," Sami smirked, "I've seen that in the bedroom."

"Ah-" Oz's mouth dropped open. "That's… not quite what I meant…"

The two fell into silence for a few moments, before the name 'Xerxes Break' was called.

"That's us!" Oz announced, leaping off the chair and being followed by Sami.

"How is he doing?" she asked uneasily, following the doctor down the corridor, "Is he awake yet?"

The doctor nodded affirmatively. "He's stable. I just have to fill out a few forms, and he'll be free to go. There's no serious complications I can tell of, but if this happens again, don't hesitate to come back."

"I see, thank you," Sami nodded, as the doctor opened the door before them and allowed them inside, waving at Break and heading off down the corridor.

"So, you're not dead yet?" Oz laughed, skipping over to the bed and perching on the edge of one of the chairs, swinging his legs back and forth restlessly.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Break cocked an eyebrow, fiddling with the multiple IVs hooked up to his arm with a frown. "You really didn't need to bring me to a hospital. I would've woken up _fine_."

"Sure…" Sami hummed, not believing it for a split second, "You're good for now?"

"Mhm."

"So…" Oz mumbled, a large smile stretching across his face, "Did you hear the news?!"

"That Gilbert has successfully managed to pass on his genes?" Break snickered, "I heard~"

"You make it sound like it's a disaster for humanity!" Oz whined, "Gil would be a great father!"

"Yeh. Maybe. But Jess is the mother," Sami deadpanned, "Jess isn't the problem though. No _no_. The problem is that Jess is staying with Lela, and _Lela_ is the problem. 'Drown the child' is her catchphrase, as far as I'm aware."

"…"

"So… down to serious stuff…" Oz changed the topic abruptly, deciding it would be safer to avoid that topic all together. "Break… has your eyesight…?"

"No worse," Break replied, a hint of sadness riddled throughout his words; one which was rarely there, "No better."

"Wait, eyesight?" Sami repeated questioningly, "Wha…?"

"Ah, crap!" Oz cried, "Sorry, Break! I-"

"I think she can be trusted," Break interjected, "I have to say, other than you, I believe the only person who may have figured it out is that Leo boy."

"You're… blind?" Sami said uneasily, "… nah."

"Not entirely," Break countered, "Individual objects, maybe. Faces and colours… not a chance~"

"Oh…" Sami sighed.

"Don't be sad about it," Break exhaled, sitting up exhaustedly, "It's not lonely."

"It better not be," Sami mentioned, before a sly grin tugged at her lips, "That just means that, tonight, we better make sure things are slightly more… _sensual._ "

"…"

….

"THERE YOU AREEE!" Lela screamed, spotting Gilbert and Jess' heads poking out the top of a bush in the middle of a park. She pranced over dramatically like usual, storming into the bushes without a care in the world…

…. to find Jess on top of Gilbert.

"UGH! GUYS!" Lela whined, flailing her arms around, "NOT. IN. PUBLIC."

"No sex in public isn't in your rules," Jess smirked.

"WHAT DIFFERENCE WOULD IT MAKE?!" Lela screeched, "SO WAS 'NO GETTING PREGNANT' BUT YOU STILL WENT AND DID THAT!"

"Correct."

"We're still clothed," Gilbert muttered, crawling out from underneath her and slipping a cigarette between his teeth, lighting up.

"NOT. GOOD. ENOUGH!" Lela shouted, face-palming, " has stopped working."

"Does that mean dies?" Jess chuckled.

"No. I'm too amazing to die," Lela declared, "Now get in the van. We're going to the hospital to find Sami, Break and Oz, _and_ to get rid of that child."

"Fooling around in a hospital, huh…" Jess muttered under her breath, winking suggestively at Gilbert, "Looks like I'll be ticking that one off my bucket list."

"NO SEX IN THE HOSPITAL FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

….

"Lela and the others just pulled up," Sami informed the other two, standing up, "Oz, you go get the discharge papers. I've got to go and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Ah… that sounds like a good idea- oh," Oz sighed, the door being slammed shut bang in the middle of his sentence, "Never mind."

Meanwhile, at the front of the hospital, Sami had just met up with Lela, Jess and Gilbert clinging to each other as they staggered into the hospital.

"Aaannnnnddddd they've been drinking," Sami deadpanned.

Lela raised an eyebrow. "Have they?"

"Mhm," Sami nodded, snatching the keys out of her hands and leading her inside, "You didn't notice?"

"No," Lela shook her head, "I was too busy finding them bonking in public."

"Haha," Sami chuckled, "That's brilliant. We should get Elliot and Leo doing that some time."

"… you know usually I'd scold you for being almost as crude and perverted as Jess…" Lela mentioned, "But I ship them so hard. Hahahaha. No pun intended."

"… why are you laughing at your own joke?"

"Cause no one else will. And I personally think I'm hilarious."

"Riiggghhhhttttt…" Sami hummed, spotting Oz and Break waiting the moment they arrived, "Where did Jess and Gil go?"

"Hopefully to get an abortion…" Lela murmured sulkily.

"There's a cupboard over there~" Break snickered, "Take a hint. What a responsible fatherly thing to do."

"Let's just go," Sami sighed, "OI! JESS! GILBERT! WE'RE GOING!"

There was a brief moment of silence, before the door clicked open, the rather dishevelled pair strutting out with a disappointed expression spread across their faces.

"Yes mother," Jess groaned, walking back to the van whilst keeping her distance from Lela, who continued glaring at her from a few metres away.

"So, er, Gil…" Oz said quietly, "Congratulations."

"I guess…" Gilbert replied uneasily, "I'm not sure how it happened, to be honest…"

"You forgot protection~" Break teased, before adopting a much softer tone, "You know, Gil, I have to say. If you were the one taking care of the child, I don't think it'd go too badly. Of course, I'd be an amazing father, and uncle~"

"What, you planning on getting Sami pregnant tonight?" Gilbert scoffed, shaking his head.

"Can I be uncle Oz?!" the smaller blonde beamed, giving Gil his best puppy eyes, "Please!"

"I'm not sure I'll ever see the child…" Gilbert countered.

"I'll be dead by the time the child is born," Break realised, somewhat disappointed.

Abruptly, however, he froze, squinting slightly and raising a hand to his left ear.

"Break?" Gilbert asked, tilting his head at the other, "Is that… Equus?"

Break nodded, signalling for the others to be quiet.

 _'_ _Xerx! We've found you… listen, I'm sorry we lost you for so long. I hope you found somewhere safe. I hope you're alright yourself, and getting by as you always do… we'll be collecting you again tomorrow morning, okay? Just… hold on. We're coming.'_

"That was… Reim…" Break explained, letting his hair drop in front of his face. As much as he'd hate to confess, hearing Reim's voice really hit him. "We're… returning to Pandora… tomorrow morning."


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/Ns: And here we have the last chapter of MC ever... which took me like 2 weeks to write but oh well. This is the longest chapter so far i think but it's sure as hell iconic ;) not really but oh well. When i finished writing im ngl i actually felt really sad but as Lela reminded me, this is basically our teenage years. Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me for all of this. I know there's few people outside of my friends but oh well. Thank you to my friends for just being awesome 3 ily guys.**_

 _ **Please review! Let's get some response on the last full chapter! Yes, there will be an epilogue too.**_

 _ **Content warnings: drinking, swearing, drug references, some sweet yaoi**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or my friends. No, fuck it. I do own my friends)**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

"Alright! We've got about 12 hours to make these guys' last night totally unforgettable!" Sami announced, kicking down the door and marching inside, Lela prancing in next to her a second later.

"They're leaving?" James' eyes lit up, and the moment Sami nodded in response, his entire face lit up. "Thank fuck for that!"

"Rude~" Break pouted, strutting in and dropping down onto the sofa, receiving a few judgemental glances.

"You're still alive?" Alice asked, tilting her head at Break.

"Mhm~" Break chuckled, "I'll say it a thousand times, you can't get rid of me that easily~"

"Well we're getting rid of you tomorrow morning so it can't have been that hard," ET countered, smirking proudly to himself.

Jess snickered, "That's what she said."

"Oh come _on_!" Lela yelled, "You can't be getting innuendos out of _that_."

"You're only making it easier for me," Jess smirked. Grabbing Gil, she dragged him into the room, heading for the kitchen. "But seriously, if this is their last night, we need to make it memorable."

"I'm on it!" V called, leaping off the sofa a second later and diving for her room, "Drugs it is!"

Sami sighed, stepping over to her wordlessly and halting her. V squirmed within her grip but to no avail, as Sami told her simply, "No drugs."

"Aw," V pouted, dropping face down onto the floor and remaining there, sulking, "Why?"

"Because Jess is pregnant!" Gilbert interjected, "That means nothing which is going to harm my child!"

"Good to see someone is finally bothered about the kid," Jess muttered, "But alcohol is fine. V, get to the kitchen, and get… 70 shots of tequila or something."

"I can't count all the way to 70," V replied.

"I'll go," Sami volunteered with a sigh, pulling V into the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you gonna get 70 shot glasses from?" KT asked, pulling a doughnut out of her pocket and unwrapping it; staring at it for a few seconds until she gave up caring about her original question.

"Sami stocked up a few days ago," Jess answered.

"What are you planning?" Elliot interrogated, narrowing his eyes at them, "If you get Leo drunk the day before we have the _long_ journey back then I swear-"

"Alright, alright, we get it," KT cut him off, "You want your dick in his ass, just save it for later and stop being so overprotective."

Abruptly, the room fell into silence, the rest of them staring at KT in utter shock; since when did she say stuff like _that_?!

"HUH?! You what?!" Elliot yelled, slamming a hand over the noirette's mouth the second he noticed it dropping open, with the same sly grin as always, "I am so glad we're leaving."

"What, so you can screw and not get caught?" Vincent grinned, kicking one leg over the other and pulling his scissors out his pocket, "You know, you two, the Nightray maids aren't deaf. I've learnt that the unfortunate way."

"We've never been caught before," Leo countered.

"LEO! NOT NOW!" Elliot blushed, averting his gaze to the opposite wall and avoiding their interrogative stares.

After that brief exchange, the group was plunged into silence once again, waiting for Sami and V to return and break the awkwardness. Whether leaving was a good thing or not, they couldn't decide; all they knew was that things had _not_ turned out the way they expected they would when they first arrived a month or so ago.

Another couple of minutes passed, until thankfully, Sami and V returned, bouncing back into the room like nothing weird was going on.

"I think I've already figured it out," Sami smirked, "Jess, you wanna declare it?"

"Sure," Jess nodded eagerly, proceeding to the shot glasses. Her and Sami both handed them out, giving 5 to each person and gathering them round into a circle. "We're playing Never Have I Ever. You guys familiar with the rules?"

"Ooh! Is that the one where you forfeit every time you've done something, and the first person who has done 5 of the things wins?" Oz beamed. Nostalgia overcame him, as he reminisced. "Ah, do you remember, Gil? Me, you and Ada once tried to play that, but… hehe, we'd done nothing interesting."

"That's certainly been changed," Lela chuckled. However, a second later, she smelt a whiff of the liquor, screwing her face up in disgust. "Okay so if any of you choose something I've done I'll fucking kill you, because I actually hate this shit."

"That's the point," Sami deadpanned, "Alright, who's starting?"

"Me!" James squealed.

"Jeez, calm your tits…" KT murmured.

"Don't be tight," James pouted, "Okay… never have I ever… had sex."

"Ha, virgin piece of shit…" Sami insulted discreetly, downing her shot shamelessly.

"Oi, chat shit get banned," James retorted, watching in disappointment as _every single person_ spare ET and Alice gulped down their shots – and yes, that included Elliot and Leo. He glanced to his right, throwing an arm around ET's shoulder, the other edging away. "Aye, hi ET. Hey guys, this is my virgin buddy."

"Maybe you two can change that for each other…" Jess commented.

"How about not…" ET countered, "Okay, let's just get this over with. The person to James' left can go next."

"Ah! That's me!" Oz realised, "Er… never have I ever… um… hehe, never have I ever been caught, y'know, _masturbating._ "

"Oz… how do you know about what that means…?" Gilbert asked hesitantly, facepalming internally as he watched Vincent slyly take his second shot out the corner of his eye.

"Oscar."

"… why didn't I already know that…?"

"Elliot," Leo teased, nudging him on the shoulder hintingly, before dropping his gaze on the shots, "Drink up~"

"Shit… I forgot about that…" Elliot groaned, downing his second shot and grimacing at the burning sensation in his throat.

"Oh my god, who was it?" Sami laughed, Lela dropping onto her shoulder, "Please say it was Leo."

"No!" Elliot yelped, "It… was my sister, Vanessa."

Simultaneously, V, Sami, Lela and Jess erupted into a fit of laughter, Lela actually falling off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Okay okay! Next one!" Elliot yelled, covering the deep red blush on his face with his hands and waiting impatiently for everyone to pay attention to something else.

Unfortunately, little did he know, that would not be happening, as Alice yelled boldly, "Never have I ever had sex with a guy!"

"Alice, that's not how it works!" Oz whined, "The only people taking them will be-"

"Shhhh!" Sami hushed, knocking back her second shot along with Jess, KT, Lela and V, "I think there's another couple of people we're waiting on."

"Is this just a game to sabotage us?!" Elliot complained, uncovering his face to reveal an even deeper blush as he grabbed the third shot and drank it, the vile liquid making his vision hazy. He glanced down sideways, Leo completely out of it after only one shot. "Hey, Leo. You paying attention?"

"Hn? What was the last one?" Leo slurred, balancing his fingers on the shot glass.

"Sex with a guy," Elliot muttered through gritted teeth.

Wordlessly, Leo nodded, and – without a second of hesitation – downed his second shot.

"Y'know," Sami smirked, leaning back on the sofa and pealing Lela off the floor, "It would've been a lot easier to keep a secret if your little boyfriend wasn't so crude all the time."

"Tch, just shut up," Elliot grunted, "Next?"

"Er, that would be me," Gilbert declared tentatively, "Um, never have I ever… er, set a room on fire?"

"How boring can you get?!" Lela screamed, "Oh shit… I've done that."

Sami shook her head tragically at her, as she watched Lela do her third shot and waver slightly; for once in her life, she was more drunk than Sami. As well as Lela, Oz, Alice, V and KT gulped down one of their shots.

"I have a question…" Break spoke up, somewhat hesitantly as his fingers rested on his second shot, "What is the time span for doing that?"

"At any point in your life," Sami answered, sending him a slightly perplexed expression, which was ultimately dismissed as he raised the shot and downed it, completely unfazed.

"Ah, I see I'm next~" Break chuckled, "Hm… I'll be nice. Never have I ever done drugs and _not_ had an orgy."

ET sighed, taking his first shot in sync with James, followed by Alice. "That really says something about you perverts," he deadpanned, "It's sex and an orgy, or stay a virgin. There's no in between."

"Precisely," Jess nodded.

"Only took you over a year to figure the fuck out…" Sami muttered under her breath, "Alright, Vincent. Your turn."

"Hmm… I feel like torturing someone…" he mentioned, before directing a teasing grin straight at Elliot, "Sorry, Elly. Never have I ever been gay and fucked my best friend."

"AHA! YES!" Lela squealed, watching hysterically as Elliot and Leo both gave in, instantly downing their shots.

"Crap… I'm feeling it now…" Elliot groaned, forcing his vision to just _focus_ before spotting his one remaining shot, "Seriously?! You guys left me with one?! Hey, Leo, I'm here."

"Huh? Oh right…" Leo murmured, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair and struggling to stay upright, "I'm good, I'm good. I've still got… 2 left."

"Alright, ok, that's us," Sami exhaled, her and V both downing one of their shots. Whilst they were unfazed by the effects of the alcohol, the taste was still vile.

"That's… er," Oz stammered, his vision darting between the two friends, "You two?"

"It was the foursome we mentioned," Sami explained, "V? You're next; be brutal."

"Never have I ever…" V pondered, a devious smirk stretching across her face, "Self-harmed."

"Woah, shit," Sami grinned, glancing at Lela briefly, "Wait, does giving yourself piercings count?"

"Yes," KT nodded, "It's jabbing a needle into your skin."

"Oh… fuck, that's us," Sami frowned, gesturing to Jess and grabbing another shot, the two of them downing it in sync.

"Alright, interrogation time," Lela decided abruptly, shifting her gaze to Elliot and Leo, " _Someone_ needs to own up."

"H-hey!" Elliot yelled, sinking back as a wave of dizziness assaulted him; the alcohol was seriously starting to take its effect now. That became even more evident when he noticed only one shot left in front of him. "Leo… it's fine."

Leo shrank backwards against Elliot, still fully aware of his surroundings. It didn't matter… right?

"Huh… Leo?" Oz muttered, half dazed but nevertheless getting the hint, "Ah, that's… um…"

"It's fine," Leo said quietly, picking up his fourth shot and drinking it, pausing for a few moments as the alcohol sunk into his system. Shot glass still dangling hazardously from his fingers, he rested his hand over his mouth, waiting for the next person to take their turn.

"Aha… I am such a little shit," Lela chuckled idly, "Sami! Get on with it!"

"Ok! Well, I want to see some sweet yaoi to commemorate our last night, so let's get the resident fuckboys drunk out of their minds and straight in the bedroom," Sami smirked, "Never have I ever had sex in a library!"

"What the hell?!" Elliot cried, "Is your ultimate goal to just tell everyone about our sex life?!"

"Sounds about right," Jess answered, knocking back her fourth shot. Gilbert sighed opposite her, thankful this would only be his second shot.

"Wait, you guys _what_?" Lela deadpanned, "IS THAT WHERE YOU DISAPPEARED TO THAT TIME AT THE UNIVERSITY?!"

"Yep~" Jess hummed, "Anyone else?"

"Afraid so," Vincent confessed, downing his third drink.

"Uh, Vince?" Gilbert shot him a questioning yet slightly disgusted look. "Where?"

"Nightray library," Vincent answered, grinning proudly to himself.

"Same," Leo nodded, picking up his last shot before an idea flew into his head – obviously a result of the alcohol clouding his judgement. Staring down at the last shot glass, he grimaced, not too keen on the idea of drinking much more based off the fact his stomach felt like an ocean.

"LEO! NOT NOW!" Elliot yelled, yet another blush creeping up his neck, "Let's just end this game."

"Can we share the last one?" Leo requested nonchalantly, "If I drink anymore I think I'll throw up."

"Yes _please_ ," Sami replied, winking at Jess; she knew _exactly_ what 'share' meant, "I mean, I said that to end this game, but this round has been _scandalous_ ~"

"Leo… what are you doing…?" Elliot whispered through gritted teeth, his cheeks burning.

"This."

Unfazed, Leo sipped the rest of the shot, holding it in his mouth instead of swallowing the vile liquor. Then, before Elliot and his delayed reactions could catch up and take the hint, Leo had already placed a hand on his neck, forcing his head around to face him. Shamelessly, he planted his lips onto Elliot's, parting his mouth and allowing the alcohol to flow between them. Elliot squirmed at first, but eventually sunk into the embrace, as Leo's tongue snaked into his mouth. The tequila – or whatever it was – has dissolved a while, the two now engaging in a full-on make out session. Slowly, Leo's hand trailed down Elliot's shirt, the tip of his finger drifting around the zipper on his trousers suggestively.

"This is so gay…" James whispered, screwing his face up in discontent.

The second they remembered that other people were in the room with them, Elliot and Leo parted hastily; flustered.

"My my, that _is_ something I never thought I'd see~" Break snickered, "Congratulations on coming out the closet~"

"Your secret is safe with us," Vincent gave them his best 'innocent' smile.

"Yeh, it better be," Elliot grunted, "Is that the end of the game? This one should _not_ be drinking anymore."

"We'll end it there," Sami declared, "V, go get outside sorted."

"Yesssss," V cheered to herself, leaping out of her seat and dragging Vincent into the conservatory, "Be outside in… 10 minutes."

"No no no _no_ NO!" Lela objected, "We didn't get to my turn! Okay, people remaining, shots at the ready, fucked up memories loading. Let's do this shit! Never have I ever stolen someone else's reaper!"

"Okay okay, let's get the record straight," KT sighed, grabbing another doughnut and unravelling it, "I didn't know that you liked Will. Obviously, if I'd have known, it wouldn't have stopped me cause I still wouldn't give a fuck. But, I want to get pissed so I'll take the shot anyway and pretend I did it out of spite."

"Yeh, you fuckin' better," Lela snapped, clicking her fingers at her as she drank her fourth shot.

"Lela…" Sami warned, "That's enough…"

"NO! One more!" Lela pleaded, giving Sami her best puppy eyes, "Never have I ever NOT HAD AN ABORTION AFTER GETTING PREGNANT EVEN THOUGH MY FRIEND TOLD ME SPECIFICALLY NOT TO GET FUCKING PREGNANT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Oops, sorry," Jess grinned sarcastically, drinking on of the shots and shrugging, "That was me."

"I can actually physically _taste_ the salt," ET commented.

"I am the queen of saltiness," Lela declared, "Alright, I'm bored now. And I've run out of things to be salty about."

"Oh, imagine that," Sami deadpanned, "HEY! V! YOU READY?"

There was a brief pause of silence, before Vincent called back, "Ready."

"Not who I asked but okay…" Sami muttered, standing up and hoisting Lela onto her feet, who faltered slightly. As much as her tolerance was nowhere _near_ as crap as the guys', she still hadn't been dragged into the main 4's shenanigans for as long, meaning she could never get away from these nights completely sober. "Come on, guys."

"Where are we going?" Break asked, following their footsteps until he arrived outside, in the front garden.

"Everyone, gather round there," Sami ordered, straight up ignoring Break's question, "Don't follow me any closer. I don't want anyone's head getting blown off on the last night; especially since you've survived this long."

"That would be funny," KT mentioned nonchalantly.

"Ooh, are these fireworks?" Oz's face lit up. "Ah, Gil! Do you remember the time we did fireworks in the rain under your umbrella?"

A nostalgia enthused smile found its way onto Gilbert's face, as he replied, "Yeh, I do."

"What are fireworks?" Alice asked, clueless, "Can I eat them?"

"Yes," KT answered, "Yes you can."

"Hey! SAMIIII!" Lela yelled, prancing across the grass after her, "CAN I DO THE FIREWORKS?

"No!" Sami refused bluntly, "You'll kill everyone."

"Rude," Lela pouted.

"Okay! Let's make this a _real_ MC experience," Sami grinned, sparking the match and lighting the row of fireworks. Hastily, she ran back to the others, dragging V with her. Seconds later, and the firework show began, multiple colours lighting up the sky in a bold contrast to the darkness of the night.

"So," Jess started, leaning her elbow on Gilbert's shoulder and pulling him onto the ground, "How's your time here been? Will my child ever get to meet its father?"

"Um, probably not…" Gilbert murmured, scratching the back of his head, "I don't think I'll get the opportunity to come back here, if I'm honest. But, I hope they… live well."

"You're so awkward," Jess commented, "It's fine. I promise I'll do a good job… probably."

Meanwhile, across from them, Lela had decided that, instead of clinging to her temporary lover – like Jess, V and Sami – she would pester Sami.

"Heyyyyyyyyy Sami," she whined, poking her shoulder irritatingly, like a bored pet begging for attention, "Hey! Look! Watch the yaoi!"

"Mmph! What?" Sami hurriedly detached herself from Break, keeping one hand secured on his shoulder as she turned. Sure enough, just across them on the field, were Elliot and Leo, their tongues down each other's throats. She smirked, watching them unfazed for a few moments before turning back to Break. "Did you know about then?"

"Well, Sharon and I always had our suspicions," Break snickered, "You know, Elliot has never really been interested in girls. You can't blame us for drawing that conclusion~"

"HEY! GUYS!" Lela yelled, Elliot and Leo breaking away from each other abruptly, "USE PROTECTION!"

"Hey!" Elliot interjected, his hands still wrapped around Leo's waist, the other's hand dropping.

Wordlessly, Sami stuck a hand in her pocket, pulling out a single condom and launching at the two.

"You're welcome~" Sami winked, retrieving one more condom and holding it up into Break's line of vision. Taking the hint, he opened his mouth, taking the packet between two teeth. "Let's make this _truly_ memorable, eh?"

"Indeed~" Break chuckled, taking her hand and leading her off, "I don't get this kind of pleasure at Pandora, so I can't _wait_ to make the most out of this~"

…..

Courtesy of moderate self-control enforced on Sami's behalf, when the next morning came, no one had difficulty getting up. Of course, they hadn't been _completely_ sober, but no one felt physically and mentally dead from a hangover.

"You guys got everything?" Sami checked, "Not that you really had much with you, but…"

"If you've left anything I'm burning it," Lela deadpanned, "Sami! This is too early! GIVE ME YOUR SHOULDER TO SLEEP ONNNN!"

"No," Sami rejected bluntly, "In case you couldn't tell, V and Jess have already got dibs on each of my shoulders to sleep on."

"That's not fair!" Lela declared stubbornly, "I own your shoulders, your thighs, and your boobs."

"…"

The group fell into silence. Well, Sami and KT were the only two actually awake, ET and James not bothering to go downstairs to give their farewells. KT was quite satisfied, actually, already getting a start on her daily dose of sugar.

"I think Reim is waiting," Break muttered, listening to the voice ringing in his ears, "We'll just disappeaaarrrrrrr~"

"Cut it out, Break," Gilbert frowned, snuffing out his cigarette with the heel of his shoe, "Thank you for, er… everything. We really… appreciated it."

"You don't have to say it," Sami sighed, chuckling under her breath, "Thank _you_ for being cooperative as our fuck buddies."

"Uh, right…"

"How much longer?" Oz whined, "Alice is really heavy, but I don't want her to wake up yet."

"Not long now," Gilbert answered, "Break? You heard from Sharon?"

"No," Break shook his head dismissively. "Ah, that's it. Reim's ready~" he hummed, shifting his gaze to the girls, "Just forget everything you see now, ok?"

"We'll make a promise then," Sami bargained, "If you be _careful_ , and don't go off dying, then I'll forget everything, yeh? Oh, and watch out for Elliot and Leo for me, kay?"

"Deal~" Sami grinned, watching nonchalantly as a dark purple circle surrounded them out of nowhere.

It took no time, before the group did as Break had warned – disappearing into nowhere as their shadows dissipated, the purple flames surrounding them dying; collapsing into the floor.

And, even though it was brief, the students watching all caught the last words, a whisper being carried through the wind as an echo.

The last remnant of their existence:

 _"_ _So long and goodbye~"_


	12. Epilogue

_**(A/Ns: *sobs* t-this is the last ever... chapter of MC Boarding School... I've been writing this series for nearly 18 months now... the nostalgia! Anyway, all good things must come to an end. Thank you to all my non-existent readers. Keep an eye on quotev for more MC quizzes, and there might be a little something on FictionPress too. Oh, and the song quote at the end is from 'Legends' by SWS. I love it ok - Sami.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't know what I'm disclaiming in this chapter. I own my friends any day of the week)**_

 ** _Epilogue_**

"Guys! We've got a letter!" KT announced, bringing out a pack of doughnuts and dropping down onto the sofa, "Oh, yeh, and those are all mine, so back off."

"Yes, why on _earth_ would we ever _dare_ to touch KT's doughnuts?" Sami retorted sarcastically, "So, the letter?"

"I think it's from those guys who left a month or so ago," KT replied, as she flung the letter across the table, "You can read it."

"Woah, that looks fancy," Jess commented. She shuffled over the sofa to Sami, leaning on her shoulder. "None of them struck me as particularly educated apart from the resident fuckboys, obviously."

"I'd watch them study together any day," Sami smirked, "It's signed from someone called… 'Reim Lunettes'."

"Did you know," James interjected, jumping to the sofa and waiting eagerly behind Sami. He wasn't particularly interested in where they'd gone, but it was just evidence for them having left. "'Lunettes' means glasses in French."

"You French-aboo…" Lela screwed her face up, leaping onto the sofa and lying on Sami.

"Can you like… not?" Sami frowned.

"No," Lela rejected bluntly, clicking her fingers, "Now. HURRY UP AND READ!"

"Fine," Sami groaned, "HEY! ET! V!"

At first, there was no response, until a few seconds later, when V came charging into the room and diving onto the sofa, clinging to Sami's shoulders.

"Or you can just be there then…" Sami sighed, rolling her eyes, "ET! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I wasn't imagining things when I said sexual tension then…" Jess muttered under her breath, earning an elbow in her ribs from a very unamused Sami.

"Coming," ET called nonchalantly from the other room, approaching the others and leaning on the back of the sofa next to James, "What is it?"

"A letter from the guys," Sami answered, holding it up so they could all see, and reading it out.

" _Dear 'MC Squad',_

 _I apologise if that is not your actual group name, however it is what the others have told me so I had little knowledge of who I was addressing this letter too._

 _Thank you very much for accommodating for them for the time which they were stuck without anything; it is greatly appreciated. They all seem to have enjoyed their stay, especially Oz, who has been very enthusiastic since returning._

 _Break has also informed me of Gilbert's child due in approximately 8 month I presume – by the time this letter arrives, at least. I wish you luck with raising a child. One thing which is strange with their return however is the amount of time Elliot and Leo have spent in their room. Whenever I ask Break or Vincent about it, they laugh. I believe it will pass eventually though, before the Duke grows concerned._

 _I hope you're all still well in Austria. Thank you once again for your service._

 _Yours sincerely, Reim Lunettes_

 _P.S. Break didn't get anyone pregnant… right?_ "

"Sounds like Break reproducing would be a threat to humanity," Jess mentioned.

"So is you reproducing," Lela murmured discreetly, "What? Pfft. I didn't say anything."

"I'm not pregnant," Sami sighed, shaking her head with a light chuckle as she folded up the letter again, "Well… probably not."

"I have an idea," V proposed, "We need spray paint."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT PAINTING ON ANY OF MY WALLS!" Lela yelled, but before she could stop them, both V and KT ran off, down the corridor and into V's room.

"Surely you won't have any spare spray paint," ET mentioned, "Right?"

"You seem to underestimate V," Sami countered, "That girl has _everything_ in her room. Like, _everything_."

"I'm scared…" ET edged back subconsciously.

"You should be," Sami retorted, "Alright, let's go find the only white wall which is supposed to be white."

"OUTSIDE PLEASE!" Lela added, following her reluctantly, "Just… DON'T GET PAINT ON ANY OF MY BUNNY FIGURINES!"

A few minutes later, and everyone was in Lela's garden, one white wall stretching across the patio.

"I'd say stick with our names," James declared, "I don't give a shit about those random fuckers anymore."

"Whatever," Sami rolled her eyes once again, shaking the can of paint, "Ok, who's writing?"

"Not you!" James yelled, "Your hand writing is bare shit!"

"Thanks…" Sami deadpanned, "Alright, Lela, if you're _careful_ then-"

"YEESSSSSSSSSS!" Lela screamed, yanking the can of paint out of her hand and prancing over to the wall like a retard, "Imma quote Sleeping with Spiders for the references. Prepare for my masterpiece peasants."

"Why is it only our names again?" ET asked, "I swear the first couple of times you graffitied the world with your fuckboy's names instead."

"Yes, but…" Sami grinned, watching as Lela finally pulled away from her so-called 'masterpiece', "That was when it was the end of an era. Right now though… things have only just begun…"

 _~ Sami, Jess, KT, V, James, ET and Lela ~_

 _We could be legends after all_


End file.
